Black Roses Red
by VivianVandam
Summary: Finally leaving an abusive home, Roslind sets off into the Forest Of Solitude, near death. Only to fall into a sleep, known as the sleep of death. When she finally wakes up, she's in a home of what most people call, a monster, a beast...someone who deserved to die. Before she could think straight, she was helping him heal, as he was her. This man, was commonly known as, Slenderman
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: Tainted Soul

Roslind rolled over in her bed, trying to cover her head, through the thick fiberglass walls; she could still hear her mother's screaming, and her fathers' yelling. She tried thinking of different things, like that man she always seen in the woods, or…or her paintings. But this time, before her mind could completely welcome the darkness, she finally heard glass shattering and her mother's screech.

"You don't know what you fucking want! Why the fuck are you staying around?! You know how much I, and Rose hates you! GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!"

The room underneath hers went dead silent for a single moment, till…

"I don't know what I want?! You're the whore who fucked another man! You have no right to say I don't know what I want. That child up there isn't mine! So I don't give two shit's weather she hates me or not! And I don't give a flying rats ass if you still love me or not!" It was the common reply from her…'father', finally the silence dragged on, maybe…they were done for the night. Roslind covered up to her nose with the blanket, the cool fabric quickly became stained with her tears. She looked up, out of her window, hoping to see the person who helped her before…helped her with her depression, her suicidal thoughts. But all that was outside was the raging fall storm. As the thunder started to calm her shaking nerves she closed her eyes, but something else dragged her out of the yearning darkness, it was the sound of her mother's body slamming against the hardwood floor. The unmistakable skin against skin contact is what made her kick her blankets off, and sit up in bed, staring at the door in the cloaking darkness. Then, her 'fathers' voice pierced through the darkness, pushing its way through her own skin…and to her very essence. Because of this man…Roslind, knew no fear.

Reaching under her pillow, she knew it would be there waiting for her…her fingers rubbed against the cool metal, the comfort was more than what she had expected, it didn't bother her at all. Grasping it in her hand, she pulled it out, even in the dim light of the lightening she could see her reflection staring back at her. She needed to feel the cool bite running across her skin; she begged to feel the warm flow after that. She placed the blade to her wrist; closing her eyes putting slight pressure down on the vain…it was almost there, she felt it slicing slowly. She just wanted enough to get over the anxiety she had begun to feel…

"You…you betrayed ME, I was putting my life on the line for you, and how do you repay me? By spreading your legs for the entire world to see! And you wanted me, to believe that, that little bitch upstairs, is mine. You decided to play the age old trick, of saying 'you got me pregnant when you left Michael. That baby inside my tummy is yours.' Oh no….I Michael Helmwick am much smarter than the average male. You, you dirty little SLUT…who doesn't deserve to even walk on the same road, hell the same FLOOR as I do…" It was the simple guilt trip he had placed on her, on Mary-Anne since the day Roslind was born; Michael Helmwick used to be the man of Mary-Anne's dreams, now…even to Roslind, he was nothing more than a cold blooded monster.

It was when Roslind heard another slap, was when she fully tossed herself out of the safety and warmth of her own bed. Stopping, hesitating for a moment at the door, feeling eyes peer on her back, she didn't dare to look behind her. As her hand yanked the door open, she forced her legs to move down the stairs. The slaps, the thuds…they had all became common, the beatings from her father. To both, Mary-Anne, and herself; she didn't stop at the bottom of the stairs, she didn't stop in the hall way, she stopped when she reached Michael, her 'father'. Her voice shouting over her mother's wails.

"Michael stop it! Please!" Roslind screamed at him, tears threatening to stream down her face. Showing tears, showing any type of fear, would edge him on…but if she begged just enough, it just might work one last time.

Michael stopped in mid punch, he turned around and faced his wife's bitch of a seventeen year old daughter; that's when his eyes….decided to roam over her, caressing her body with his pupils. He had smirked, lowering his hand from his wife.

"You…want me, to stop punishing your mother, for being a dirty, unfaithful, lying, cheating, and a whore? Give me a reason, and I'll stop." He seemed serious, but his eyes were laughing. Roslind, biting her tongue before saying anything too rash; she took in a deep breath and stepped up to him.

"Mary-Anne fucked up. So what? Everyone does once in a while, but she and I don't deserve this. No one does, this is domestic violence and is taken very seriously." She looked at her mother, her face was nearly a bloody pulp, at first glance she thought was a giant blueberry. When she looked back at Michael, he still wasn't convinced. She gave a soft sigh, shaking her head.

"Okay okay so royally fucked up, and in the end I was the result. Either way, you should still at least tolerate her. I can move out in less than a year…haven't you given it even the slightest thought, which perhaps you COULDN'T bring a child into this world? And I was supposed to happen? How do you know a hundred percent, that I'm NOT yours?" She tried again. Standing up to Michael was the first thing her mother told her NEVER to do, and here she was, voice cracking, hands trembling….for a second she could've sworn Michael had lost his cold façade for a moment. Till he gave a smile, stepping away from Mary-Anne, Roslind was his new target, and by the way he licked his lips…it wasn't going to be pretty. Maybe beating people was his way of getting off; maybe he was just doing this from the sheer pleasure of it…maybe-

Roslind, caught off guard by the sudden shock of pain coming from the right side of her face. Michael had back handed her, and she was on the floor within a blink of an eye, and a loud thud. She had landed with her back to him and her stomach on the floor, as she tried to roll over, he was already on top of her, shoving her face back down on the floor, Mary-Anne sat there, staring in horror as he slowly pried her legs apart. In that split second, she panicked, trying to crawl forward. He grasped her ankle roughly yanking her back.

"NO!" Mary-Anne screeched, watching Roslind scrape at the hardwood floor.

Roslind taking a second to look up at the coffee table that held a beautiful ceramic vase; hitting the coffee table once, it wobbled. It wasn't enough; he gave another hard yank, working at his belt now. She could hear his jeans unzipping, in another sudden shock of panic, she whacked the table hard enough to feel her own hand start to crack then…ceramic bounced everywhere, pieces scattering, a few more shattered. Reaching out she grasped a sharp piece, slicing her palm…she didn't her Mary-Anne move as Michael mounted her, all she did was turn around and thrusting her hand up-

Warmth, a sudden rush of warmth slipped through her fingers, over her palms and down her wrists. Her eyes were closed, but she knew she hit someone, she didn't know who…until the soft voice made her realize what she had done.

"Roslind…" Mary-Anne whispered.

Roslind opened her eyes, seeing her mother's face go suddenly pale, Michael sitting off on the side. She shoved him off of her…and she still thrusted that sharp piece of glass up into her mother's chest. Mary-Anne fell off to the side, grasping her chest, Michael was already on his phone calling 9-1-1. Even as his dick stood out of his pants, Roslind, sat there on the floor, drenched in her own mothers blood, while Michael stared over Mary-Anne with a smile.

Michael already knew she was whore, but this had just proven, she was an idiotic whore. By shoving him off of Roslind…it had coasted her own life instead of her daughters' virginity. He shook his head, wondering what would happen to Roslind now.

She stared out of the window, above the loveseat…the thunderstorm still raged on, and she still felt those eyes, peering at her, deep into her now tainted soul.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Confrontation

Roslind darted up the stairs, pumping her arms, trying to get away from Michael. Before she got to her room, her hand just barely touched the doorknob his hand grasped the back of her head; yanking her hair. Out of reaction, she kicked, and she screamed. He just laughed and whispered to her ear.

"I'm not done with you yet…little bitch."

Her instant reaction was to beg for mercy, beg for him not to harm her…but instead she started to twist and turn, screaming on the top of her lungs. A string of pain as hair started to rip from her scalp, this time Michael grasped Roslind by the back of her hair with both hands. Not giving her the chance to escape again.

"Just stop! I didn't do anything to you!" Roslind screamed at him. He stopped yanking her for a second, growling then smashing her face into her bedroom door.

"You know…you're right Roslind…you didn't do anything wrong…but, you ARE nothing…wait…no you're something. You're a fucking piece of garbage, something that should be disposed of like the piece of shit you are. You don't deserve ANYTHING, because you're shit. You should just crawl up into a little ball, in a ditch and die." He growled, grasping her tight. Without warning, not even using half of his strength he chucked Roslind across the hall, her body slammed against the wall, cracking the sheetrock.

She felt almost all her ribs give way, cracking under the sheer force of her slamming into the wall. She fell hitting the floor almost just as hard. She laid there for no more than twenty seconds before getting to her knees, trying to crawl for the stairs. She didn't get far before Michael walked right up to her, and kicked her left side while she was down. That's when her left three ribs cracked, and one break. Her eyes went wide, she let out a loud scream as she collapsed.

She didn't care to call out for help anymore, she didn't care to try to make him stop. She laid there, taking his kicks, her nails dug into the floor, snapping, cracking, and breaking her long nails. He kept kicking her broken ribs, then down to her hips. Kicking harder, and harder, till he kicked her hard enough for her to roll over on her stomach. He smiled down at her, spitting in her face. Stepping on her stomach, that's when she started screaming out for him to stop, he was going to kill her at this rate.

"STOP PLEASE I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" She screamed, kicking her feet, hitting him in the gut. He keeled over coughing, she tried the stairs again; her lungs had to have been punctured it was almost impossible to breathe. When she got to the railing, she forced herself up, her sides punching her, screaming in pain Roslind let go. Michael lifted his foot kicking her in her back.

"Even your art is garbage!" He screamed.

Roslind tumbled, hitting her sides. Each step smacked her body, she wanted to die, she begged for it, craved for it. Her tears didn't stop flowing over her face, she just whimpered as her body came to a sudden stop…and Michael was down there waiting.

"Uncover your face bitch…" He ordered. Roslind refused to move, she laid there, whimpering crying. Her head killing her, she could taste blood in the back of her mouth. She just swallowed it down.

"I SAID MOVE YOUR FUCKING HANDS!" Michael screamed, she cringed at his voice. Moving her hands from her face, his steel toed boot connected with her mouth. Her lips ripped open, teeth cracking some breaking at the impact.

"If you would've listened to me, you wouldn't have gotten kicked that hard. Now, do you want me to stop?" He asked, crossing his arms. She replied with silence, he scowled placing his boot on her head, putting slight pressure on her temple.

"I asked you a question whore. Do you want me to stop?" He snapped. She let out a cry of pain, the heel of his boot pushing harder, she screamed scraping at his ankle.

"YES!" She shouted. All he did, was laugh in reasponse.

"You wish…BITCH!" He screamed. Michael brought his foot back, about to kick Roslind in her face again, when the doorbell rang, he smiled slowly.

"You just got saved by the bell you fucking slut…" He stepped back. Roslind listened to his steps fading down the hall. She kept shivering, and with every shiver more waves of pain flooded through her aching muscles. Closing her eyes for a moment, she placed her hands on the floor pushing her upper body up. She gritted her cracked teeth, tears spilt down her cheeks, falling off her chin, and forking in the puddle of her blood. Spitting out a mouthful of blood, she shoved herself up on her knees, grasping the wall for support. A fresh round of pain, her head was killing her…she knew she had a good gash by how much blood that was flowing from it. Grasping the railing, she took the stairs, step by step. Keeping her eyes closed, monitoring her pain.

Her other hand grasped her ribs, her throat was swollen and scratched. As she coughed, blood slipped over her lips. She reached her bedroom, shoving the door open. Without hesitation she grabbed a duffle bag, some clothing and a pocket knife, shoving it all down deep in the bag. Throwing it over her aching shoulder, she cried out grasping her bedpost. She could end it now…end all the suffering…the weak way out. But no, she was more of a fighter then that.

Taking a deep breath, ignoring the deep stabbing pain she headed out of her room. Taking the stairs one step at a time again, her body was black and blue…and if her lung had been punctured…she would die either way. She stopped halfway down the stairs when she heard women laughing. She shook her head, knowing this pain was going to be more of a bitch then before; she took off running to the front door. Michael just barely saw her.

"Where the fuck do you think you're going?" Michael shouted, she closed her eyes, ignoring him. This was it…this was her chance to leave…

_I had enough of your bullshit…so I'm leaving mothers house and hopefully will never see your ugly ass face again…_She thought, she bit her tongue and smiled, throwing the door open she walked out of her MOTHERS' house.

_Mom…I'm so sorry…So, so sorry for what I did…I hope you can someday forgive me…_She thought, her eyes burnt with more tears, she didn't let the pain stop her from walking as fast as she could. She only stopped for a second, to look behind her, Michael was trying to follow her, but she didn't let him, she turned and continued to walk as fast as she could away…away from the monster that was known as Michael, only to stare at the Forest of Solitude…her home…her real home.

She slowed her pace just slightly, only to hear Michael's screams and shouts for her to come back, as she got further and further away, they became easier to ignore. She let her mind drift, the cool fall air wisped passed her, causing goose bumps to flourish over her skin. A nice shiver ran down her spine, something was calling to her…a darkness…that dwelled somewhere deep…deeper than what she could sense.

Everything on her hurt, so she let her mind go…her heart, her head, her face…everything; darkness started to seem more and more like a place she would go to. Losing track of her steps, Roslind was already going deeper into the forest. A voice, a deep beautiful voice called out to her, and suddenly the pain didn't seem so bad. Her lips parted, heavy eyelids lifted and the pain melted from the deepest crevices of her mind…and away from her soul.

"_Roslind…"_ Enchanting the voice was, and the darkness seemed more pleasing then frightening, the voice seemed to be begging her to no longer feel pain. And she agreed to this, she felt her mind slip into the calling darkness…

"_I…I'm here…"_ Her mind called out, to what…she didn't know…but whoever it was, it was the same voice she heard ten years ago

Slenderman's POV

Something was wrong with Roslind, he smelt her blood from a mile away…but he couldn't' risk coming out of hiding in the middle of the day. Yet, he still called to her, and weather she knew it or not, she responded without hesitation, and without fear. There must've been something wrong, the last time he called out to her she was yonger…and she didn't quite know how to reaspond. It seemed like she KNEW he was calling out….and understood it, he needed, wanted to feed off of her fear, but…she never shown any. He had given up…all children had feared something, even the darkness but Roslind seemed to embrace it and everything that came with it…even his presence.

Slender was standing by a tree, watching her limp through the forest. That's when he started to realize she was bleeding, and by the way she was walking there was something else wrong with her. Something…internal; tilting his head to the sky, he felt the shift in the air…there was another storm working up…and it was going to be bad. She was walking closer to him, and he felt the waves of pain flourishing from her body, and hitting him. Mentally she tried to escape, but physically she seemed to accept the fact she might die. Attempting to reach out to her again, he sought her out.

"_Roslind…"_ He called, when he reached her, her mind was breaking….her vibrations were fading…she was fading. For an odd reason, he wanted to help…and his dead heart started to…ache. His breathing became rapid, he forced himself to stay hidden, to stay silent…but what made him move…was her response.

"_Help…"_

"ROSLIND!" He shouted, without warning he started moving to her. That's when he noticed the first drops of rain, touching his pale faceless head.

"_Hang on…I'm coming to help you…just try to stay put…"_ He whispered to her, yet…who was he, the damned Slenderman going to a mere mortal's side? He could kill someone just without warning, without hesitation…but no; there was something different about her…something…that would be vibrant if she wasn't dying.

"_But wouldn't her dying corpse be the most beautiful thing you've ever seen Slender? Hmm? Just watching her lifeless body rot in the ground…" _He cut the thought off for some other reason again. He didn't know why. He started to slow his pace, he didn't hesitate anymore…he stopped battling his mind, this was it, he was putting himself at risk of being completely ridiculed and attempted to be killed. This was going to be the first human contact since…_**Her.**_

He smelt blood, and a lot of it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Guardian

Roslind's footing was horrible, she kept trying to walk straight but ended up stumbling over something; rocks, sticks…anything. Her sight kept doubling, her vision started to blur and shift into a fog. Her head was hurting, and nose kept bleeding…she could've sworn she heard a man say he would help her…then again, she probably just heard something. But, she kept hearing his voice, telling her he was getting closer to her, he was near her…and his voice made tears slip down her face, it was so musical…so…comforting. She was LOOKING for him, but couldn't find him; in the end she could taste her own tears and the blood from her nose. Letting out a soft sob, her hands trembled, her temples throbbed as static blared in her ears; within that static she heard his voice, clear as day.

"_I am here."_ He whispered to her mind.

"_Who are you…?" _She thought, that's when everything went black, collapsing on her knees, falling down in front of a moss covered tree, the duffle bag slammed against her side, she let out a small cry. She coughed hard, laying her head against the cool earth. Roslind closed her eyes, letting the darkness take over finally. When her breathing started to regulate she opened her eyes, having tunnel vision all she saw was his long legs, parchment white hands, and his tuxedo. The first thing that came to her mind was death.

"A…are you death?" She whispered, her vision started fading to black again, the deep loneliness finally stuck deep into Slender's chest, till he replied-

"I am not Death, Dead is just a friend of mine Roslind, I tell him who to take and who not to take. You, you're not ready to be taken to the underworld…it is not your time to die."

She couldn't make eye contact with him, even if she could, she couldn't see his face…all that her poor mind could make out was how black his tuxedo was, and the brightness of the red tie. She reached out and softly touched his fingers with hers; she blinked a few times forcing herself to sit up. She looked up at him, staring at his face, he was pale as a sheet, indents where his eyes, nose and mouth she be, and in a way, she didn't care. She wasn't all that pretty herself…she became instantly lightheaded, and started to fall backward. Slender fell to his knees grasping her before she could harm herself any further.

"Who…?" He placed a finger over her lips to keep her quiet. He watched her tear up, and watched them tumble down her cheeks, she kept looking up at him, wondering who this man was…and what he wanted to do with her…and why he was keeping her alive.

"_Who is he momma..?"_ Happened to be the last thing she remembered thinking before blacking out.

Slenderman's P.O.V

Slender couldn't help but shake his head at her; she was filthy, and bloody. Grass, mud, leafs and other small odds and ends stuck out of her hair, and clung to her dirty clothing. He kept trying to assess her condition, but this was becoming more and more difficult as she was trying to stay awake and aware of her surroundings. But from what he could gather so far, she had a concussion, a severe laceration to her left temple, broken ribs, possible punctured lung…god knows what else on the internal scanner. He sighed shaking his head again slowly, till weather she knew she was doing this or not, but she reached out and softly touched him, touched his chin to be exact.

A slither of warmth traveled from his stomach up to the center of his chest. He took her hand, placing it down to her side, he watched her cringe and grit her teeth…he sighed slowly; asking himself, what the hell did he get himself into this time. He lifted her red tank top up, just enough to take a look at her ribs, and he was right. At least five just on her left side happened to be bruised, and two or three possibly cracked or broken.

"_Great…I'm going to have to take her back to my home and fix her up. After that, she's gone." _It was a harsh thought, but he didn't want her hanging around too much longer or…

"_Or what, letting her stay? What would she do, if she actually SAW your face, not the one you put on in front of humans? What about when you go out to feast? What then? She's not some puppy dog Slender, get the fuck over it. Leave her here, let her die. You can look into her mind, see what happened, I'm sure she's just running away from her abusive boyfriend or something."_ He wanted to kick his own ass for even thinking about that…she doesn't deserve that, she…she deserved something else. And with what he could see just on the outside, this had been accruing for more than just a few months…this is years of battle scars.

"_Speaking of…"_ He lifted her arm up again, gently brushing away the dirt that encrusted into her skin…just what he had thought; they weren't scratches, at least made by his forest. If it was his forest, her blood would've been into his system by now, and he would've known everything and anything about her internal condition. This…

"_This was self-mutilation, why in the world…?"_ Now his curiosity started to peak, but what caught him next was the last brain wave before she had fallen unconscious.

"_Who is he…momma?"_

He sighed, she was too vulnerable to psychic attacks, he couldn't let her suffer any more pain at this point. Laying her gently down on the ground, he got into a squatting position and gently lifted her up into his arms, grasping her duffle bag along the way, she was curvy and petite…but, she wasn't half the weight as-

"_Stop it! Don't you DARE bring that fucking slut up! You know better. You need to heal, not harm yourself again jack ass…you just got over her."_ His internal alarm snapped him out of the coming thought. This girl, was different, even if her eyes happen to be the same color, doesn't mean they're the same person.

Taking his steps lightly, he tried cradling her to his chest protecting her from the bumps, and vibrations; this did little to nothing as she kept whimpering in pain. He wanted….to do more to help her, but there was hardly anything he could've done at this point in time. She had to wait till he had gotten back to his home, his cottage.

With distant grumbles of thunder, the storm was approaching, the rain had started falling and refused to slow as it went from a gentle sprinkle to a pour. He tried not to look as her clothing started to cling to her frame more, but he couldn't help but steal a glance or two. And when he did look, the simple tank top, the skirt all clung to her voluptuous frame. He almost wanted to lick his non-existing lips. Even the small baby fat she had around her stomach was…attractive.

"_WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?! YOU'RE THE MOTHER FUCKING SLENDERMAN AND YOUR TAKING IN A MORTAL?! WHAT THE HELL HAS GOTTEN INTO YOU?! ARE YOU GOING ABSOLUTELY BAT SHIT CRAZY?! DID YOU KILL A CRAZY PERSON?! THAT'S WHAT IT SEEMS LIKE YOU DID!" _Internal alarms ringing again, and he easily ignored them. Yet, it tried again.

"_Look, Slender, buddy…you have no compassion towards her race, and look at you. Just because she has the same eyes as HER you melt into a complete puddle. I'll try this again, the same thing I said before, what are you going to do when she wakes up? Huh? Keep yourself locked in the shadows? You should just drop her NOW, and she WON'T be your problem!" _

Slender stopped for a moment; he didn't quite think this one through. He thought about it once, twice even three times through, but again, he didn't think about as to when she woke up. He let out a soft sigh.

"_Okay, so I DON'T know. I can, and might as well stay hidden. I'll just take care of her wounds, and then let her leave on her own…there's nothing-" _The more aggressive, demonic side of him snapped this time, and not his internal alarm.

"_Okay, how about when you NEED to feed. You can't stay hidden for THAT long. You know better, as said before…what if she sees you feed? Huh? What about that? And why haven't you ever fed off of her?" _He thought about it, looking down at her dirty face, her eyes were closed, she was still breathing, very lightly. He always watched her paint, ever since she was a child…he kind of grown attached to her. That…that's why he didn't want to harm her, he was almost revolted by even the thought of watching her die, because he had become attached to this little mortal.

Slender stopped, standing in the middle of a clearing, his mind growing silent. He stood still, listening intensely to her shallow breathing, to the wind, and the rain…

_**Crunch**_

Within an instant he turned, skin ripping revealing layers of razor like teeth, and a forked tongue, drool dripped down his jaw and onto the ground. He waited for a single moment before calling someone out.

"WHO'S THERE?" Voice a deep demonic growl.

Roslind whimpered, her nose started to bleed again, he had almost forgotten how much his power affected humans. He knew it…he knew someone would follow them, mainly her. After all, even he knew she wasn't a normal human being. Just by the way her blood smells…and tastes. Slender looked up to the tops of the trees, waiting till finally his dark laughter.

"She's mine Slen…you know I'll do anything to have her. I will do anything to make her MINE!" A male jumped from a high tree branch, landing with a loud thud. Slender took a step back, eyes looking over this man. He was young, early to mid-twenties, a tatter gray hoodie, black hair that was now slick with rain and clung to his shoulders, ripped skinny jeans, and simple black and red high top shoes.

Slender felt odd…kneeling down he placed Roslind on a soft patch of grass, placing his fingers to her throat, checking her pulse for a minute. Standing he turned around, facing the man giving a deep throaty growl.

"What makes you say she's yours…Jeff?" He hissed, Jeff replied with an evil hiss.

Slender watched him reach into his hoodie; pulling out a butcher knife…eyeing it slowly making sure Jeff didn't make a single move to him or to Roslind. He felt protective around her.

Jeff shook his head slowly, laughing. Opening his mouth revealing sharpened teeth as well, he placed his tongue to the blade, letting it run from the hilt to the top of the blade; slowly, teasingly. As he swallowed his own blood, he looked at Slender, wiping the remaining blood that tickled his chin, on the sleeve of his hoodie.

"Because I found her first, I was the one who brought her too you, when she was younger. I let her follow me in here, let her set up her little painting station. I was the one who saw the little girl in pig tails…man she was more delicious than an upside down cheesecake…yummy." He chuckled licking his cracked lips. Slender clenched his fists, readied himself as he growled. Jeff's black eyes stared him down, tilting his head.

"Besides my old friend…when did you start caring about humans?" Leaning against the tree, he eyed him, and then looked at Roslind. Slender eased up for a moment, the air becoming heavier with static, gray clouds quickly becoming black. Before Jeff could move, he was already in Slender's grasp as his dark purple tentacles lashed out, wrapping around Jeff's waist and throat, yanking him to Slender, as they now were face to face.

"You come near her...I'll slaughter you." He growled.

Jeff's mouth split apart at his cheeks, smiling.

"You said that last time too old friend...and you failed to protect her..." Without hesitating Slender slung Jeff off to the side, Slender covered his face with his hand, as his skin slowly formed together. Lifting Roslind to his arms, he cradled her to his chest. Her time was running out, he didn't have time to play Jeff's games. Not right now at least.

"Heed my words Jeffery; I refuse to fall in love with another human. But this human…is something else…and I will simply become her protector, a guardian…from predators like you." Growling, Jeff laughed in response.

"You know Slen, they're more people out there, who want's that piece of eye candy, not just me. She's a rare piece of meat, and you know…there are a lot of creatures out there who would LOVE to have her as a mating thing…" Jeff shouted, Slender having his back to him continued to walk, ignoring Jeff.

"_Did I really just say I would become her protector? What the fuck am I doing…?"_ He looked up, then down at her face…pondering.

"_I won't let him win…just because he stole one female away…doesn't mean I'll let him do it again…he will not win this time…I refuse to let him win…"_ He held her to his warm body, trying to keep her body temperature up to the best of his abilities.

"_I wonder…did her mom leave, or die? Pssh…why should I care anyway…after all…I am a monster."_ He sighed, ducking under another tree branch. Being tall and slender had its perks but can be really fucking annoying as well. He sighed; this was going to be a long night of stitches, and medical practicing.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Monstrous

Slender laid Roslind down on the couch, pulling the first aid kit out from underneath the bookshelf. Looking her over again, he went to the kitchen pulling out a needle, and thread. She kept whimpering, crying. The way she was crying, was different then pain…it was something…more personal, as if she was having nightmares. He wanted to slip into her mind and see what she was seeing…but again, he didn't want to cause more harm then good. Kneeling down, he slipped her shirt off, trying to be as gentle as he could.

Placing his fingers to her ribs, he could feel a few poking out and the rest were bruising. Looking over to her left side was where all the damage happened to be. And it was bad, at least four or five broken ribs…he sighed taking some tape and began to wrap it around her ribs. She started to scream out of reaction she grasped his hand.

"Shh…calm down, I know it hurts but you have to relax and let me help you. If not, then you won't get better." Why was he reassuring her? Yeah he knew the broken ribs hurt like fuck, but why did he care that she was in pain? He let out a sigh, and continued taping her ribs up. Her hand stayed on his, squeezing tight. Her eyes opened, and she was crying, biting her bottom lip, whimpering and crying. He felt horrible…putting her through more pain. But it was something that had to be done.

"P…Please…just make the pain go away…" Roslind cried, giving a soft sigh he thought for a minute.

"Alright, it's going to sting…but I can make you fall into a deep sleep, that only I can wake you from. Is this alright?" He asked, she nodded almost instantly; giving a gentle sigh he laid the tape down beside her. Taking her face in his hands, he forced her to look at him, she didn't need to see HIM, but just look at his face. As she did, he forced her to sleep, forced her into a comatose…he couldn't help but think…she was just a young girl…no, he forced himself not to think anymore.

Laying her head back down on the pillow, he finished up her ribs. Grasping the needle and thread, he poured water of her forehead, and started to stitch.

000000000

Roslind, kept walking around the darkness. Following a small wisp of light; a bright form of a woman stood in front of her, her eyes went wide as she knew almost instantly, who it was. It was her mother. As she got closer, her mother turned and started to walk the other way. She shook her head, reaching out to her.

"No, please don't go mom!" She shouted, yet her mom ignored her easily. As she got closer again, she could see the bright beautiful red locks, and when she looked over her shoulder to see if Roslind was still following, her cat green eyes sparkled. She was the only light in this darkness that surrounded them. Without warning her mother turned and walked through an even darker doorway, Roslind ran right after her. When her foot crossed the threshold, everything had changed; the heat was incredible…and the smell…was absolutely horrid.

She covered her mouth, forcing the vomit down. As she took the moment to look at her surroundings, that's when she realized that, her clothing was still drenched for some unknown reason. Roslind's eyes glanced around the room, the walls were covered in brown or black mold, the floors weren't any better, and the ceilings she couldn't see. Coughing again, she took in a good breath of something revolting. Within a second, her mouth opened, and she vomited out almost everything she had on her stomach, which was just stomach acid. Her throat stung, but she stood straight and continued forward. Her eyes started to itch, and stomach ached, yet she continued, she wanted to see her mother again, she needed to see her. Her head wasn't far from starting to hurt.

Her body started to burst into cold sweat, a cool breeze brushed passed her legs, she stopped and took a moment to gather her thoughts. Silence drew out for a few moments before a voice called to her softly.

"Roslind, down here…" It was her mother, her voice sounded like it was right behind her. Doing a sudden 306, she saw stairs behind her. Taking a step back, she started to realize, they weren't there before…yet the cool breeze had been coming from there. Taking in a deep breath of stale, mold like air, she took the first step down. From what she could tell, the stairs were grated, and the air suddenly became frigid. Shivering from her sweaty arms, the hair standing on edge, as she reached the bottom…there was no floor; it was an endless pit in front of her.

"This is what I see day in and day out. I see nothing but the darkness, this is what you have done to me…do you have any idea what real fear is? Do you?" Her mother asked, Roslind shook her head no.

"How about now?!" A solid push and she was falling forward. Waving her arms, she reached out, and nothing was in front of her but air, she was falling down into the pit of darkness. Knowing nothing will stop her fall…she opened her mouth and let out a scream.

Roslind started flinging her arms and legs, trying to grasp something, her hands touched the walls…and she cringed, they felt like human skin, and she couldn't get a good enough grasp. She prayed that something would stop her fall, but…there was no fear, just the sinking feel of desperation…as if it skipped over fear and struck a nerve.

"HELP ME!" She screamed, and suddenly…

_**BAM!**_

Her body slammed against a grating, hitting twice before skidding to a stop. A new tsunami of pain shot through her entire spine and ribs. As she stopped, Roslind coughed a few times, shoving herself up, the pain was sudden and came in sharp stabs, with a few deep breaths she started to steady herself, and stood.

"_What…what the hell? How am I still alive after that…? I'm hurting like a mother fucker…but Jesus Christ…."_ She thought, leaning over keeping her hands on her knees. A sudden wash of harsh heat slammed against Roslind's back.

"HOW THE FUCK ARE YOU STILL ALIVE? THAT FALL WOULD'VE KILLED EVEN ME!" Her mother had shouted, but this…didn't seem like her mother, she could hear her voice, but couldn't see her faced…which had started to pain her.

"Mom, what did I do?!" She screamed back. That's when she started to realize, she was starting to feel confusion, and she hadn't realized what she had done. Tears filled her eyes, as she held her arms out in front of her, the heat had slowly increased, and gotten so bad that her entire body began to burst with sweat again.

"_Why is it so hot…?"_ She whined, her mouth had went dry, her throat cracked, and lips bursting. She started to lose hope till her fingertips touched a door, placing her hand on the doorknob she yanked it open; wave after wave of blistering heat overwhelmed her. The fire lapped at her, touching her skin, when she took a step back there was nothing there, no floor, it was only her and the fire. She shook her head, raising her hands as if they were going to protect her. She closed her eyes, waiting for her death to come, till she started to scream.

00000

"MOTHER!" Throwing the wool blanket off her, she sat right up. The source of heat was the crackling fire…it would've been comfortable if her nightmare didn't consist of constant heat and fire. Her head ached still, shit her entire body felt like a tar mat. Putting her feet on the warm wood floor, she leaned forward moaning. Violet locks spilt over glimmering shoulders, her elbows touched her knees, even they were sore.

"_Jesus I'm thirsty…"_ She thought, shaking her head slowly.

"I see that you're awake." A beautiful voice appeared from behind her, startling her. She yelped as she fell on the floor, hand grasping her chest, heart running a mile a minute.

"What…the hell…?" She whispered, no one was there but the deep shadows. She kept looking around, the tape around her ribs constricting her movements.

"H…Hello? I now someone's there, why don't you come out of the shadows and show yourself to me?" Her throat was dry, making her voice come out hoarse.

A very, tall man stepped from the shadow's he happened to be staying in. His face was hidden by the shadows casted from the cabin, the only light source was from the fireplace.

"Thirsty?" He asked, she stared at him wide eyed and nodded. Her throat was dry enough when she did speak, it felt like someone was ripping her vocal chord's out. She watched him with curious eyes, in a split second her face flushed, she had just realized there was a sudden pull to him.

"_What…am I feeling? It feels like someone is grasping my stomach and trying to yank it out. It's not pain, but..."_ Her internal voice was silenced by his gentle one.

"I have water, and tea. Which would you like?" She had to find her voice for a moment, when she looked away from his form she chewed her bottom lip.

"Water, please...and thank you for saving me…I can't thank you enough Mr…Uh…" She stopped.

"_Oh shit…you don't even know his name and yet you're in HIS house. What are you going to do if he tries anything on you? God you're a stupid idiot."_ She snapped at herself, a soft masculine chuckle made her glance. When he handed her the cool glass of water, she downed it in a second before looking back up at him. When she placed the glass on the table, she felt less pain, and her vision was clear.

"Who are you?" She asked without hesitating.

Slender had laughed shaking his head slowly, sitting down next to her, he kept his face hidden. Roslind had narrowed her gray eyes, staring at him.

"I'm going to ask again, WHO ARE YOU?" This time, she had demanded. Slender shook his head, placing a hand on his face.

"Why do you wish to know?" He replied. Roslind raised a brow.

"_So I can know who's going to kill me, rape me, or slaughter me…I would like to know captor…"_ She thought rolling her eyes.

"So I can properly thank the person who saved me." She snapped. She had a sharp tongue and a beautiful, delicate face. He had to think carefully about this one, what would she do if he told her...who he really was?

"Well…I don't have a name." Standing suddenly, she almost raised her hands to defend herself with.

"Also, if I was going to kill you, rape you…or do other things to you, I would've done them by now." He grasped her glass, sinking back into the darkness she heard the water from the sink turn on. She closed her eyes, taking in a deep breath.

"_How did he know…what I was thinking…?" _She swallowed some of her spit, her heart pounding, her stomach doing flips and summer-salts in nervousness. She watched his pasty white hand place the glass on the table again. She gave it a glance then back up at him; she could hardly make out his well chiseled jaw. She reached out, grasping the water, placing it to her lips taking a small swig.

"If you wish to shower, you may. Just be careful with the stiches on your forehead. They're very delicate and I don't want them popping out." He pointed the room in the back.

"Please, help yourself; my home is your home till you're ready to leave." He lowered his hand. His voice…was warm and inviting. She closed her eyes, actually liking the sound of it; he had a small Irish lilt to it. And the sound of a shower…sounded almost too good to pass up.

"_What the fuck are you doing? Helping her out was one thing, but actually inviting her to say…"_ He ignored the inner voice, actually having some feminism around didn't seem to hurt.

When she stood, she held a blanket around her…nude…body?! Her face turned bright right, as she kept held the blanket tighter around her; ribs pinching together. He turned around, facing the kitchen.

"Oh, I also forgot to mention, I took the courtesy of drying your garments. They were soaked from the rain. Sorry." She could hear the smirk in his voice. She walked to the direction of the shower, keeping her eyes on the man, as she slipped in the door, dropping the blanket of the floor.

"_Maybe, I'll learn his name someday; I heard his voice before, a long time ago…a long, long time ago."_ She lowered her head, temples started to throb…perhaps she did have a concussion.

Slenders P.O.V

The shower turned on, his steps were light and careful. He stopped in front of the door, leaning forward. Placing his ear, to the door he started to listen, the last thing he wanted was Roslind to black out in the shower. From what he could tell, she hadn't eaten in a while; by in a while he believed to be about a week. Weather by her choice, or by force…he'll make sure he will put food in her stomach.

"_Why am I sitting here wanting to help her, wanting to care…I'm a monster, a killer. So why am I working my ass off to make sure she's safe?"_ He cursed himself. Glancing down, the door was opened just a crack.

"_Oh come on…I'm a monster…not a pervert."_ But…he pushed the door open a little further, and he felt irritation, anger rise in his stomach. Deep scars littered her body, how did he miss those?

"_Because, you didn't care."_ He snapped at himself…but around her neck, were handprints turning to a deeper shade of black and blue. They weren't from him…and he was damn sure it wasn't from Jeff either. His eyes roamed across her back, deep bruises, her shoulder blades cut up. When she turned around, his anger went out of control. He knew she had scars, but not as bad as what he had seen now. And all over her poor, beaten, bruised and badly injured body. He could tell she was scarred…he felt more pity then anger.

"_That son of a bitch…! If I ever find out…whoever done this…I'll…I'll…"_ His thoughts were interrupted when she turned around.

"_Shit!" _He thought, willing himself to disappear into the shadows he held his breath. Roslind blinked a few times, standing nude in the middle of the bathroom floor, watching the door. The door couldn't close all the way, but she felt like someone was watching her. She chewed her bottom lip lightly, the static pounded in her ears and behind her eyes. Sighing, she turned the water on and within a few minutes steam flooded the bathroom. Stepping in, the water felt amazing on her sore and battered body. Relaxing finally she leaned her body against the shower wall, her ribs pinching her every move she made. Moaning lightly, she leaned her head back and took a glance up at the ceiling.

The entire ceiling above the shower was the shower head. She closed her eyes again, letting her mind drift again, back into the darkness as it was before. She could still feel the hands on the back of her head, yanking and pulling at her hair. She wanted the feeling to go away, so she crept more into the darkness. The coolness of the wall against her back, made the pain dull just enough to make breathing easier.

"_It's over…you're never going back to that horrible man again…even if…if you have to beg him to let you stay. You can't withstand another beating like that again. You just barely got out alive on this one…who knows….he just might kill you girl. But this man…this man that saved you, he has to be good. Or at least have some good in him…if he didn't…you wouldn't even be awake right now…he did something…something so unreal for you. And there's nothing in the world that you can do to repay him…"_ She slowly slid down the shower wall, sitting gently down on the ground, the water felt almost…therapeutic to her.

"_Roslind…you don't even KNOW this man. What the FUCK are you going do to if he kicks you out once you get better? Huh?!" _ Her inner alarm started screaming. At that point, she just shrugged.

"_Then I'll thank him, and be on my marry way. Nothing too serious. Besides, I know he's not human. What human can hide in the shadows that well?" _She questioned herself; her inner alarm went silent for a moment longer.

"_A murderer."_ It replied, she laughed out loud for a single second. That was possibly the funniest thing she had ever heard.

"_And if he was…he wouldn't have helped me. Now would he?"_ She retorted. Again, silence followed.

"_Thought so."_ She snapped.

The silence dragged on, small pops of static flowed in and out of her ear, that's when she realized the sound of the water hitting the tiles made her drowsy. Standing slowly, she finished up the best she could, and stepped out.

Roslind looked around the bathroom for a towel, when she realized, she forgot to ask for one. The last thing she wanted to do was for him to see her naked…

"_Not that I would really mind…he seems…rather muscular…"_ She felt herself blush, but shook her head slowly. She needed to think straight, think logically, she had just met this guy who practically saved her from dying. There was no reason to start fancying him now. She reached down grasping the blanket holding it up to shield herself; she pushed the door lightly poking her head out. She didn't SEE him…but that doesn't mean he wasn't there…

"Hey, can you grab me a towel?" As if on command he was there, handing her one. She blinked a moment or two and took it out of his hand. As their fingers lightly grazed, she felt that butterfly feeling in her stomach. Roslind took a step back, closing the door. Dropping the blanket she wrapped the warm towel around her, her ribs crying out for mercy. Taking a slow, deep breath ignoring the pain, she stepped out.

"You know Roslind, I never thought you would ever wake up…I almost had to force you at one point. I know I didn't induce you THAT deep." _'And in a way I'm kind of glad your back to living that is…'_ He refused to add the last part.

His voice made her stomach turn, her heart melt…but she stared at him.

"_I never told him my name before…"_ Her mind whispered. She took a step back, her eyes wide with fright.

"How…the hell do you know my name? I've NEVER told you before…" Her voice had quivered, yet her eyes held strong. She wasn't frightened…she wasn't frightened.

"_I'm not scared…I'm NOT scared…don't show if you are…I'm not scared…"_ She kept reminding herself…when all he did was smirk.

"_Do it Slender, walk up to her…show her fear."_ The inner demon chimed.

"Roslind, dear…I know a lot…too much for my own behalf. I know enough to tell you…" He disappeared, she stood still…listening to the echo of his voice when, she felt a hand touch her shoulder, she turned and his hand caught her chin. He forced her to look up at him, to stare at his faceless face. He leaned in, for a second she thought he was going to plant a kiss on her…and for an odd reason, she didn't care.

"If I EVER find the man who hurt you…you'll wish you NEVER were saved…" Instantaneously his voice shifted, going from the beautiful musical melody…to a demonic growl. Roslind looked at him, and finally came to realize…how far up shit creek she was…and had no paddle.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Warmth

Roslind looked at the man who tried to scare her, she had no fear, no anger, no remorse but she did care. When she looked at him, she could see the deep sadness in the crevices of his face. She repositioned herself on the couch, and watched him as he moved throughout the cabin, she'd been there for almost a week now, though communication was present, she still didn't know his name. Every attempt, he brushed her off, or gave some excuse as to why not. But today, he was going around making the cabin more comfortable for her. He was starting to convert the second bedroom into her room, she didn't know why…she loved the way he had it.

He had brushed passed her, and she happened to take in a deep breath…she loved the way he had smelt. He gave off a pine smell…or sometimes the sweet smell of roses. Every chance she got, she would look at him; take a small smell of what he was wearing that day. Even if he didn't tell her, what his name was…she already knew. He was the Slenderman everyone was talking about…the one everyone made a game about, or made stories…he wasn't a monster. If he was, she would've been dead by now.

"_Maybe he's just waiting for you to get better so you can put up a fight."_ She thought suppressing a laugh she kept laying back on the couch. She still felt weak, but a little better, knowing who she was staying with. Most people would try to escape, not Roslind…she actually felt, at home. She closed her eyes, and relaxed her head lulling off to the side; before she knew it she was slowly dozing off.

"_He maybe a creature…but that doesn't mean he's all evil…"_ She thought softly.

Slender watched her doze, he stopped in his tracks…he was honestly shocked by how…peaceful she looked. She was in the Slenderman's home…a place most would never dare to go to. Yet, she found it relaxing, soothing…and overall comfortable. Placing the paint can down on the counter, he unbuttoned his jacket.

"_What are you doing?" _His demon asked, Slender stopped…thought about it then sighed.

"_I'm giving her my jacket. Got a problem with it?"_ He snapped back. The demon drew closer, the air around him grew suddenly darker.

"_I know how to control you Slender…"_ The demon roared, and Slender chuckled.

"_No, you don't."_ He replied, slipping his jacket off. With silent steps he wrapped his jacket around Roslind, and watched her cuddle into it. He watched her take in a deep breath and let it out slow, he knew…that she knew he was watching her…watching…**OVER** her…she looked beautiful.

"_Idiot…"_ The demon hissed. Slender mock rolled his eyes. He turned from her, and started to the paint can again.

It smelt like him…like Sender, she let herself smile a little when she heard him walk away. She was…feeling closer to him then before. But…what little she did know, was scent was extreamly important to him…

"_Awe, Roslind is developing a small crush on the Slendy man?"_ Her inner child giggled, she shook her head and pulled the jacket closer to her body. Even if the fire was roaring, the jacket kept her warmer than any fire. She opened her eyes when Slender walked back into the room.

"Slender?" She startled him. Not by speaking, but she speaking his name. He stood still for a moment, then turned going to her side.

"Yeah?" He replied sitting down next to her. He almost reached out to touch her, but stopped himself. She sat up, keeping the coat around her tightly, she looked at her hand, then to his. When she reached out their skin touching. He felt a sudden burst of something strike him, it was the same feeling he had before…when he even just slightly touched her…and now, it was happening again. And this time, he didn't want it to stop. He…he actually started to like the feeling of her skin against his. Almost, too much…he had that feeling of warmth spreading from his stomach to his chest. Spreading over his heart, why?

"_Think about it Slender, how long has it been since you've 'been' with a woman?"_ It was true, it had been a very long time since he was sexually released…and Roslind…wasn't bad looking…hell…she was…very beautiful with an amazing body. Despite the scars; they sat there for a moment, Roslind holding his hand…he found himself grasping her hand in his, holding it back. He looked at her, and her cheeks were unusually red, for a moment he had thought she started running a fever…then he remembered, she was blushing.

The only sound that was heard, was the crackling of the fire and Roslind's steady heartbeat, and as he listened, he could tell her heart rate was picking up. Faster, and faster…he admired the sound, admired how she breathed…how she moved…how her lips move when she spoke and the way her voice carried, how nothing seemed to knock her down.

"_Are you admiring a human?"_ The demon asked, he couldn't reply, he had been caught. It was finally she, who broke the long silence…just by gently squeezing his hand.

"You know how scent…is desperately important to you?" The question took him a minute or two to register, but he thought about it.

"_Well…that was a very strange question."_ He thought, but replied with a nod.

"Yes, why?" He asked.

He could watch her think about something, almost watching what she was going to say.

"Smell…is very strange to me…but somehow…became important." She tilted her head.

"I love the way you smell, you smell fresh, sweet…and comfortable. I know how strange that sounds, but…you smell like rose's and pine trees. A strange combination, but I've come to love it." She squeezed his hand gently, that's when he realized, her eyes were getting heavy and she was starting to lean against him. He moved his head away from looking at her any longer, but…he looked back down at her. Her eyes were closed, her breath was light and warm against his bare arm…he…he wanted to kiss her. Just-

He caught himself moving in, he pulled himself out of the fantasy. When he tried laying her back down, she refused to move. She held on his arm.

"Don't leave…" She whimpered, though she was in the darkness cradling with that…and not him. She wanted the darkness, not him…there was no way, a beautiful wild flower like her…would come to…

"_**DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT FUCKING WORD!"**_ The demon roared.

"_What word? Love? Do you think…I the Slenderman, would learn to love again? I mean it's not impossible. I don't think so…I think…I think it's possible…she just might…"_ He stopped thinking when the demon began to stir deeper inside him. He had to keep it in check; if not…he didn't want to think of what might happen at that point.

Her grip finally let him go, he laid her down gently on the couch keeping the jacket around her. He kept looking down at her beautiful lips, her peaceful face…the scar left behind by that ass hole…he…he was going to protect her no matter what. Even if it would cost him his life, standing he reached down gently pushing her bangs away from her face.

The demon was emerging…demanding to be fed. He waited a full week; he couldn't wait any longer…if he did…something bad would happen. And he refused to let Roslind be in the middle of him, and the thing that made him what everyone was frightened of. He…he never wanted to let _**IT**_ go…but…this was it, the need…the sexual desire…the desire to feed…it needed to be met. He looked at his hands, they were trembling, changing…veins were popping out, his nails started to grow freakishly long…it was happening already. Waiting no longer he bent over, placing a soft kiss to Roslind's forehead…it was too late. He was already starting to fall for the woman.

With silent steps he went to the cabins front door, the storm was raging, cursing him…cursing his very being. This was it, he never, ever wanted Roslind to EVER see this side of him…if she ever saw how monstrous he could really be…he would take his own life.

"_You're starting to care more for her…pussy."_ The demon snapped, he slung the door open, the wind grasped his tie and throwing it behind him.

"_Roslind, forgive me…I never ever want you to see this side of me…if you can hear this, stay asleep till I come back…I promise, I'll return."_ His mind whispered, and she let out a soft coo in response to his voice. His Forest of Solitude was his home, his life…but now, this woman started to become something more than a burden, now that he thought about it…she never…was a burden. Throwing himself out into the storm, the hunt was on.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Heart of a Monster

Pain, frustration, loneliness and anger…all these emotion's flooding his mind; hunger kept stabbing him, not in his stomach, but in his head. He let it go, he let his mind drift, and he didn't know why he refused to do it around her…around Roslind. He couldn't stand to let her see him, as the monster he was. He kept letting the demon take control. Arms growing, hands trembling…he couldn't take it, he couldn't take the pressure on his head anymore. The demon…the demon was scratching at him, at his head…begging for release.

"_LET ME OUT YOU FUCKIN VESSAL!"_ The demon screamed, he shook his head, it was winning…the demon was winning. But, as his arms grew, his legs followed. Weather he knew it or not, the demon was slowly taking over…but his mind drifted to Roslind…the way her body moved, the way she touched him, how much she cared. He couldn't let it take full control…but the thought of her came too late, even the wounds on her body…just fueled his anger, his frustration…the murder….the laughter in his head.

"_Check mate."_ The Demon laughed.

Slender leaned over, his tuxedo ripped from the back, black masses of tentacles swished around his head. The skin around his face started to rip open, for some reason…this time it hurt. Hurt more than before, his chest started to ache, and this time it felt…felt like someone was gripping his heart, trying to rip it out. This new found pain…almost frightened him. He lifted his head, and felt the drool dribble down his chin. Exposing the sharp layers of teeth, this time…he let himself laugh. Laugh at the stupidity of everything, of the world…of the human race.

The rain had drenched his white shirt; people called him Slenderman…why? It was underrated…he was anything but slender…he was toned, built and ripped. He knew he had power, he knew he had bulk over everything else…speed and strength was his perks, his intellect was another big bonus.

He roamed the woods in silence, the demon had laid silent deep inside his heart, capturing, forcing it not to move at all. He looked around his home, he could smell the humans, and he saw their vibrations, smell their fear. Why were they in his home? Why were they here?

"_Kill them…slaughter them…I want blood. Give me blood, I order you to give me blood, you fucking piece of shit!" _The demon shouted, he tried to block it out, but it was futile. The demon had already took him, and made him his play thing. He was never a real monster…never tried to be at least. He tried not to harm them; till he heard them, speaking…animalistic instincts took over.

They were speaking about him, how he had no eyes, how he used pages drawn by children to draw human's out to devour them. That wasn't him…he…he never wanted to eat children.

"_But I do, now…GIVE ME THOSE FUCKING HUMANS!"_ The demon shouted. He couldn't resist anymore.

What made him laugh, was when they said he had no eyes, he had eyes alright…that could strike fear in any man. He waited, perched next to a tree; he looked just like one, waiting for them to pan their flashlights over the trees. Looking for said 'pages', what kind of person would bait their pray with 'pages'? Not him…he was too…good for that. As they got closer, he readied himself, moving his arm lightly. He could hear three humans; a low growl escaped his throat.

"Hey…you hear that…?" Whispered a male, he kept thinking about Roslind…her bruises…his anger peaked. Letting his anger boil over, waves of tension spilt over the humans. He grinned.

"MY EARS, DO YOU HEAR IT TOO?!" Another human shouted, he started grinning more, ear to ear. His body started to twitch in anticipation.

"Yeah!" A female screamed, vomit hitting HIS ground.

"_Intruders…kill them…kill your pray…feast off their fear…their flesh…give me their spleen!"_ The demon roared.

"_I'm tired of anticipating! I need food!" _It screamed again, he couldn't say no anymore. A flashlight panned and landed on his face, he took a deep breath and let out an impressive growl. His nails grew into razor like talons. Female's bright green eyes stared at him, her soft voice a gentle whimper.

"Oh…god…he's real…for fuck sakes…let's get out of here now! Come on Kevin!" She screamed. When those eyes touched his face, and he saw the fear burying deep in her soul, the hunger seemed to subside. What he didn't realize it was the thought of Roslind that calmed him.

"_Roslind…"_ He thought, he felt his body start to calm down more.

"Shut the fuck up Miranda! You wanted us to come out here to find Roslind. You know if it wasn't for you I would've stayed at home! I hate that freak, and you know I don't like the rain!" One man shouted, Slender's anger returned almost instantly. He teleported the small distance, standing not far away from the humans, growling deeply, his anger over powered him and his jaw dropped letting the drool spill over his chin. His eyes landed on his target, one tentacle shot out from behind him, wrapping around one male's sweating neck. He leaned forward, whispering in the males' ear.

"You say a word…you scream, or make a move…I'll kill you….you know why? Because you're mine." Slender laughed silently. Opening his jaw, sinking his teeth into the male's shoulder; the blood splashed into his mouth, trickling down his throat. The fear, the desire to die…that man wanted to die. He gave him death, he chomped down hard on the man's jugular, and the scream wasn't even heard. He didn't have time to scream.

"_I'm not Death, but Death is a dear friend of mine. And I'll gladly give him whatever he wishes."_ His thoughts kept running through his head. The man stopped moving, and he lost interest quickly. Slender tossed him to the side with ease, right in the center of his group of friends…so they can see his work. It just so happened to be the female, when she turned around her eyes wet wide and she dropped her flashlight. He watched her shake her head in disbelief. He started to regret…regret killing that man. Because the look of sheer fear on her face, and terror in her eyes…but at the same time, it fueled him, pushing him forward. Her mouth opened, and she let out a scream.

"_That's it little girl…scream…scream for me….your fear is so…so…delectable!"_ The demon roared.

The last bit of humanity he had slowly started to deplete. He felt it, dripping and ebbing away. His sanity was quickly following suit. He, in a way didn't want it back, he wanted to completely be gone, so he can become the monster that everyone sought him to be. Might as well…enjoy the insanity, feasting off of humans, no longer caring what they think…after all he is immortal. He had no weaknesses…so why be so frightened of death? When death after all, was a friend.

"_Heh…hehe…hehehe…."_ That's it, his sanity was almost empty. The darkness was calling, and she was beautiful.

"Oh…holy shit run!" The man by the name of Kevin shouted, pointing his flash light right at him. All he, the Slenderman had to do was will the flashlight to break…and it answered. He heard the shatter of glass and the terrified screams of the male and female. And smelt the beautiful blood, rushing to his nose. It made him stop made him think for a moment, sanity started to call to him again.

"_That…that smells the smell of blood…Roslind…"_ Was all he thought.

"MIRANDA YOU'RE THE FUCKING BITCH WHO MADE US COME HERE!" The male shouted, grasping Miranda shoving her in front of him. The knife he held was pressed to HER throat. Slender stood in the circle, tilting his head a low growl emitting from his throat. Kevin seemed to be willing to give up his girlfriend to the Slender, to save his own skin. On a normal day, Slender would be much obliged; this wasn't a normal day.

"Please, if you want to kill someone kill her…." He shouted, Slender tilted his head to the side again. Humans were…so confusing. Miranda kept struggling against Kevin, kicking and screaming. Her red locks plastered to her face, her eyes were wide with fright, tears streaming down her cheeks. This woman, reminded him of Roslind. Their facial structures seemed to be the same…but their skin pallets were different, and they smelt…different. The same, but different; a sudden shock went through his heart. Placing his hand on his face, his tentacles shot from his back. Kevin screamed as it knocked the knife out of his hand. Miranda screamed, toppling on the ground, the echo of her thudding didn't surprise him. He listened carefully, and all he heard was the sound of their raspy breathing, and pounding hearts.

"_What'cha gonna do now Slendy? Let them live? They witnessed something that could devastate you…so take care of them now. Nice and slow, or fast and painless. Your choice…but if it was up to me…I would do it nice and slow so I can enjoy it."_ Slender lifted his face from the palm of his hand, staring at the couple. Pupils blazing white, the blood that stained his chin started to dry and cake. With another easy command, the purple tentacle wrapped around Kevin's waist, lifting him from the ground. In a second he was slammed against a tree beside him. Slender looked over his shoulder to Miranda, her vibrations were weak, and harmless. No longer paying attention to Miranda, he looked at Kevin, he watched the male shake his head.

"Death, will be a sweet taste of freedom…you piece of filth…" Slender whispered, opened his mouth. The sudden rip of skin from muscle, and the crunch of bones underneath the strength of his jaw; Miranda cringed at the very sound of her boyfriend dying. The sounds of Slenderman groaning in pleasure, devouring his very essence; taking a step or two back she tried grasping reality.

"_This isn't real…this ISN'T real…"_ She kept mentally telling herself. Over and over, but what her eyes were seeing, was something she just couldn't make up. This…this was too fucked up even for her mind.

The blood stained his face, trickling down his toned stomach, when the male stopped moving he became less interested in him. He tossed the body easily to the side.

"_Now, deal with the girl!" _The demon shouted. When Slender turned to her, his anger diminished. The torture of static and tension eased around them. The anguish she had on her face lessened, and he started to realize what he had done…his own sanity now returning. When he closed his mouth, the skin folded over, his eyes morphed back into dents in his skull.

"Y-Y-You…You're…" Miranda couldn't speak, this time as he sniffed the air around her, even the sheer panic she was in…he found it revolting. But, his stomach still turned at the very thought of devouring her fear…it made it growl.

"I will not kill you, but I will harvest your fear as my own…" He grasped her skinny throat in his hand. Lowering his face down to her, placing his cold lips to her own. Within five seconds, the poor girl was unconscious. At this point, Slender had enough fear to fill him for months but…he still felt empty.

He crossed his arms at the mess he had made, by the morning the forest would devour the two males, and take the female back to the edge of the forest where she would be found. He sighed, lifting his face to the pouring rain.

"_And didn't that Miranda girl mention Roslind?"_ He thought with a coming sigh.

The thought was cool, and calm…that was how he was supposed to be. Calm, cool, and collected; the three C's, looking at his mess again, his heart didn't beat…but it was starting to feel…warm. And when he pictured Roslind by his side, it quivered. Was this young woman, making his heart beat again?

"For fuck's sake…what's wrong with me now?" He whispered, giving off another sigh.

"You hate her…and you love her." It was him again. His voice made Slender cringe. He turned slowly, waiting to see Jeff's rather…unattractive face. (For him at least, since he didn't find males, particularly attractive.)

"What is it now?" He replied, his anger already fueling back up. Jeff replied with a soft chuckle.

"You're what's wrong Slendy. You killed her friends, you're a MONSTER. What are you going to tell her? She's just going to hate you more, hell think you'll eat her next. You never know, she just might try to escape." Jeff tossed his head back, holding his stomach as he laughed. When he looked back at Slender, tears in his eyes.

"The Slenderman, believes he is falling in love! Oh me, oh my! That's just comical. An inhuman beast falling in love with a beauty…what's that story called again?" Jeff tilted his head snapping his fingers as he tried to think.

"OH! That's right, 'Beauty and the Beast! Is that what you want?" Leaning against the blood soaked tree, he watched Slender clench his fists. He was starting to go into a fit of rage again. Jeff watched his jaw rip open, exposing his sharp teeth.

"Calm down, I just wanted to inform you, when she turns twenty, you should be very careful. My proxy has been around, knows her scent…and Jane just so happens to be VERY Jealous of her." At the sound of her name, Slender calmed down. Jeff tilted his head in wonder.

"You still love her huh? Sorry that I turned her on you Slender. It seemed that she was a whore from the start…unless all she wanted was a REAL dick." He chuckled. He stared at Jeff, who had a smirk that ran ear to ear.

"I guess years of being alone can kill the sex drive." He chuckled, Slender had growled lunging forward slamming Jeff against the tree. Hand on his throat, squeezing hard. Jeff just narrowed his eyes and smiled.

"Do Jane's gray eyes make you breathless? Does her name sputter your heart?" He laughed, pushing the butcher knife against Slender's chest. His white pupils' dilated.

"Don't you DARE bring her up…" Slender growled, eye's piercing through the thin flesh hat covered the sockets.

Jeff tilted his head, the rain soaking both men, Jeff's cotton shirt clung to his skin exposing his muscular chest, Slender leaned in sniffing the air around him, and then smirked.

"Do I…intimidate you?" Slender breathed out on Jeff's face. Jeff just smiled, exposing teeth. That's when Slender tilted his head to the side, something wasn't right about him. There was a sense of skepticism deep in his pale white face.

"I don't fear you…but what I do fear, is becoming a monster like you." Jeff started to cackle. Slender felt the tentacle around Jeff's waist loosen, when Jeff brought his feet back giving a good solid kick to Slenders chest, he fell like a bag of rocks on the ground.

"_Son of a bitch…"_ Slender thought, when he turned Jeff was already fifty feet away.

"Listen Slender, what makes you and I different is simple. I don't kill out of hunger. I kill because I have no choice. I was human once, you remember that…you never were. The only reason why your heart ever even thought about beating was because of Jane, the bet the only reason why Roslind ever made you feel alive again…was because she looks just. Like. Jane." He stood straight, wielding the knife. Slender stood feet frozen to the spot he stood in.

"You don't get it, I stole her away from you because she NEVER loved you. She used you to get to me, I needed information, and she gave it willingly. The problem is Slender, I never loved her. I never could. She…how do they put it in Brittan…? She's just not my cup of tea." Jeff stopped to see Slender's reaction, all he did was stand there, dumb founded. Jeff crossed his arms with a crooked grin.

"And your little Rosy Posy, don't worry about her, Jane will take real good care of her…and all I have to do, is wait." That's when he had gotten a reaction out of Slender. He could almost see the static around him; being another creepypasta the Slender sickness did nothing to him. Jeff turned around, heading back deeper into the forest before waving his hand.

"One last thing Slendy, I would get rid of that baggage. Besides, you already know, her mother wasn't human. I don't think she would taste any good to you." Jeff's voice drifted in an echo, bouncing off the trees. Within the moment it took for it all to sink in, his chest ached, his eyes burnt; his vision started to blur and there was warmth trickling down his cheeks. As he reached up, he saw the stain of a black tear.

"_Cut the shit Slender, you're not falling in love with Roslind. It's simply impossible, and disgusting."_ The demon snapped, but he actually stood there for a minute. Jeff's words actually stung, actually…hurt.

"_I am…falling in love with a woman…but how? How could I let myself be… unmasked like this?"_ He questioned himself. His chest kept aching, like someone kept punching him repeatedly…he closed his eyes as more warm tainted tears stained his pale white complexion.

"_I happen to be calm on the surface…but a storm was brewing underneath the mask." _He bowed his head, covering his face with his hands. Maneuvering through his forest with ease, the very forest he had called home for so many years. A soft sob escaped his lips.

"_And if she leaves? What would I do then?"_ He asked himself.

"_Nothing, you incompetent fool!" _The demon growled. Slender ignored his words with ease, his mind kept drifting to Roslind's beautiful face, her beautiful body and her golden heart. A heart that happened to be willing to give him a chance, to show he wasn't a monster.

"_And in the end…what if she thinks you are a monster? What happens then? You going to boo hoo and cry about it in a corner, or are you going to move on like you did with Jane?"_ The demon had to ask. Removing his hands from his face, he looked at his hands; words couldn't begin to describe how he felt. His heart, started to…

"_Break? How can a heart break when it doesn't even beat?" _He asked himself. A soft sob escaped his throat; he couldn't control his knees…he fell to the ground, digging his nails into the ground, dirt going deep underneath his nails.

Bowing his head, he let himself shed tears, he let himself cry. The Slenderman, someone people feared most for so many years, making tales to push the fear further….tales that make people call him a…a…_**monster**_; and never cared….in four hundred years, he had never once cared about being called a monster, a demon…a freak of nature. But he had cared now, if one woman, one girl could absolutely change his outlook on himself. In his chest, a growl, a roar worked up to his throat. Leaning forward, he started to rock himself back and forth trying to calm himself down. If one girl, can change him so much in such little time, that just the thought of her walking away….could anger him so badly…could…_kill_ him. He became royally pissed off without a second to think, Slender shoved his left fist hard against the bottom of a tree. His breathing became rapid, face stained black with tears, the tree cracked and slowly started to fall.

The roar had built up further, it was clogging his vocal chords, he kept trying to breathe but nothing seemed to help. Nothing…the growl deep in his throat slowly became deeper, more alarming. Before he knew it, Slender exposed his true form, shredding what was left of his dress shirt; muscles throbbing with adrenalin and the sudden growth. His chest ached, his eyes pierced the darkness in front of him; he didn't even acknowledge the searing pain shooting in his back. The throbbing black masses of tentacles wrapped around trees, yanking and pulling them down with ease.

"_IF SHE LEAVES…IF SHE LEAVES…I'LL BECOME THE MONSTER I AM NOW!"_ His mind shouted. Looking down at the razor's he called hands, drool falling onto the ground before him. The rain that tapped on his plastered skin, evaporated. He closed his eyes in his mind-

"_I refuse to fall in love with a monster a murderer; I'm sorry, but I can't love someone who kills for the hell of it." Roslind whispered, he watched her grasp her bags throwing them over her shoulder. Without looking back, he watched as her beautiful form walked out of his-their home. At that moment, Slender felt every fiber of his being, be ripped in half, and then ripped again. She was leaving him; she refused to fall in love with SOMETHING, and not someone. She…his love, his life, his angel…was leaving this demon who was cursed to thrive in darkness…and in the forever loneliness of hell. Slender closed his eyes, bowing his head, the roar no longer being able to be held back-_

"ROSLIND!" A wave of sound, shooting from his lips bounced off, reverberated and cracked the bark of trees around him. The roar was massive, built up from the pain, frustration and irritation of a million things at once. In simple words, of heartache; in a fucked up way he knew she would never love him back. He was a monster; he was going to go back to her with blood on his hands…

"_A puppy that doesn't know better; knows how to kill out of hatred, food and not a single thought back for love."_ The demon cooed, enjoying every moment of Slender's pain and anguish. Letting his anger go, he collapsed again, muscles throbbing, and aching; transforming took more out of him then Slender last remembered.

"_I don't….I don't want to be this thing, this monster."_ He cried, he let himself cry again. Howling in pain, in anger.

"_Don't let go…"_ It was her voice calling to him. He had to ignore it, but the softness, the calmness…made him think, and as he started to think…the pain subsided in small pulses; a monster that cried, a monster that had slowly started to recognize his faults. But, a monster that still kills is a monster, who shouldn't love such a tender rose. Was he really letting Jeff win? He let Jeff win Jane, but…would he really let himself lose to Jeff all over again? He truly was pathetic.

"_But WHY are you crying over such a pathetic human such as herself? I don't understand Slender."_ The demon noted, that's when he shook his head slowly.

"_You think I understand why? The thought of someone else laying a hand on her sends me into a fit of rage….the thought of her getting hurt, sends a tsunami of emotions on my plate. And the needs of protecting her from Jeff are…incredibly high."_ He replied. Even the voice in his mind was tired, and sobbing.

"_And if another man killed her?"_ The demon smirked.

"_I would die in her place…."_ What was he saying?

"_Oh really now, and if you tried NOT loving her?"_ The demon asked. Slender hesitated, as he sobbed.

"_I would die…"_ Was his simple reply, tossing his head up at the sky; cool rain soothed his burning chest, his tears fell freely. The soothing, calming rain….

"Roslind…"Her name slipped over his lips, and over flowing to the ground.

"_Slender?"_ She called to him, on command he got to his feet, every step he had taken to her, the monster melted away and he, Slenderman was turning back to himself.

It didn't take much for Roslind to wake up, the feeling of Slender no longer there made her sit up, making her feel out of place and odd. She came to notice that when he wasn't around, there was a light gentle ache in her chest. She stood from the couch placing his jacket on the seat, she walked to the back of the cabin wondering if he was in the room, and the deep ache in her chest, made her realize before she opened the door, that he wasn't there. In a small panic of being alone, she searched the entire cabin, she was alone. A sudden urge to cry, her throat closing, and her eyes watered over. She missed him, and missed him terribly. She kept thinking about him, kept calling to him, hoping he would respond. Not knowing what else to do other than wait, she flopped down on the couch, her eyes watching the fire dance; her ears listened to the pouring rain.

She brought her knees up to her chest, tears slipped over her cheeks. She missed him terribly, maybe more than…than she missed her own mother.

"_No! Don't you DARE fall in love with him!"_ She screamed at herself. Yet, the voice seemed easier, and easier to ignore.

"_But…he saved my life…"_ Her other voice came back in a soft coo. She buried her face in her arms, letting her heart ache gently. And the tears to freely flow over her face, she openly let herself miss him. In a way, she knew deep in her heart, that he was out there hunting…and in some sick way she didn't care how he fed. She just wanted him back, she just wanted him home. She missed his presence, she missed everything about him. The gentle ache was now becoming more annoying and more intense. She let out another sob, cradling her head in her hands, and let the water works go.

"_Roslind, you're trying too hard not to love him, let me ask you this; other than the obvious reasons, why can't you love him? Do you NOT believe in 'love at first sight.'?"_ Thought's kept racing, she thought about it while letting her tears fall.

"_Good point…and yes I do believe in love at first sight. I just never had it before…I know there's nothing wrong with it. I know it's hard…to love him because of him simply being non-human. But…I'm strange, so why should it matter? I've never been normal…" _The calmness had reassured her again, her eyes shifted to the window. A shadow was casted over the carpet, startling her; in a second she would've grasped a knife from the kitchen, but she let her heart rate go normal, and her mind slowly come back to reality.

"_I…it's nothing, just a bird or a squirrel…nothing…nothing to worry about…"_ In a whim she was on her feet, a loud crash from the porch made her stand, her heart rolling in her chest. Her breathing a rapid mess, her bottom lip trembling, hands shaking, all color drained from her face as she kept staring at the window.

A gentle breeze passed over her ankles, and eyes were on her. In a second she gasped, turning…and there he stood; shirtless, head hung low and black tear streaks on his face. When her eyes traveled over his…beautifully toned and well defined body, her heart stopped when she saw the blood stains on his hands and on his socks.

"_Oh no…"_ Her mind started to whisper, but it was too late, her body had reacted first. His head was still hung low when she reached him; she touched his face with gentle hands, he refused to look at her.

"Slender…look at me…please?" She asked, he shook his head no. In some way, she already knew what he had did and she wasn't revolted in the slightest.

"No…" He replied. She ran her fingers over his well-built chest.

"Will…will you hold me…?" She asked. He shook his head no again; two small black tears trickled down his face.

"I can't… He replied. She felt the sting in her chest.

"Why not…?" She asked. She watched his head physically droop lower, shoulders shaking.

"I'm a monster…" He replied, his voice a gentle coo. This time, Roslind shook her head, violet locks falling over toned shoulders.

"No Slender, you're not a monster…not to me…" She tried comforting him. When he didn't wrap his strong, muscular arms around her, she herself lifted up his arms and put them around her, as she wrapped her arms around him. Her fingers gently touched his toned back, feeling his shoulder blades and muscles she didn't know even existed. Her heart started to pound, harder and harder with each breath she took in…the way he smelt, didn't surprise her at all. He smelt like blood and pine. As she held him tightly in her arms, he reacted by wrapping his around her tighter.

"_Why is she holding me…?"_ The thought was depressing to him…the voice inside his mind seemed…desperately close to a mental breakdown.

"Roslind…I'm a monster…I'm nothing but darkness…why…why are you holding me?" Slender's voice cracked, it was no longer the upbeat cheerful voice she came to like. This was…depressed, desperate and…sorrowful. When he asked this, she unwrapped her arms from his waist, and wrapped them around his neck. Even though she had to crane her neck to get a good look at him, her eyes held sincerity and truth behind them.

"Tell me why I shouldn't and telling me you're a monster won't prove anything…" She replied. Two more small streaks spilt over his cheeks. He stared back down at her, his chest aching more with every move she made, with every word that spilt from her beautiful bowed lips.

"I hurt someone you knew…and I killed two other people." His replied was honest and his voice was flat. He watched her take in a breath, and let it out slowly.

"So, the blood on you…isn't yours." She still looked up in his eyes.

"Tell me who." She replied again. He looked away from her, looking out the open door. Without hesitation, Roslind placed her hand on his cheek and forced him to look at her.

"Slenderman, tell me." She ordered.

"_NO ONE ORDERS YOU AROUND BUT ME!" _The demon howled. He ignored it, and sighed. His shoulders trembled, his chest still burnt, this time worse than before.

"A…a girl named Miranda. I killed a guy named Kevin, and some other guy…" He replied. He watched her pale slightly, but she still held strong and didn't falter. He watched his beautiful Rose pale, anger flourished in his stomach. Without warning he shoved himself away from her, reeling his fist back he slammed it against the wall. Roslind couldn't tell whether the cracking sound came from him or from the wall, but she winced either way. She stood back, and shook her head slowly.

"I'm a FUCKING MONSTER! I don't deserve…to be in your presence. I don't deserve ANYTHING rom you…" He rested his head against the wall. Roslind tilted her head, reaching out to him, when her hand touched his shoulder he turned around pointing at his face.

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY THIS ISN'T A MONSTER!" As he screamed his jaw moved, teeth bared and eyes piercing white. Tentacles wrapped around his body, Roslind still looked at him, tears cascaded over her cheeks and dripping off her chin. She shook her head slowly.

"No Slender…" Stepping up to him, she stood on her tip toes, locking her arms around his neck. Pressing her forehead against his, hoping her warmth would transfer from her body to his cool, clammy skin.

"You don't understand…you're not a monster…" She opened her eyes, her heart beating a million miles a minute. Her cheeks turning bright red, noticing how close she would become after this…

"You're not-"He wrapped his arms around her back, tilting her slightly, his lips leaned down and ravaged her own. His lips were silky, soft and warm…his breath was hot and he tasted spicy and sweet.

Before she realized what happened, she was already kissing him back with more passion, more romance more love then she had ever put into her paintings, at this point her stomach happened to do flips, her palms were sweaty.

Slender wrapped his tentacles around her to pull her closer to his body. He didn't want her to leave; he couldn't let her leave, not after what she had confessed. In her eyes, he saw love…he saw compassion he saw…humanity. His heart, with extreme pain slowly started to pump, and his lips even to him felt warm. He let himself groan against her, against her lips…he slowly forgot that she was a human, and that she…she was confessing something he never thought he would ever have. Even with the face of a demon. He, the Slenderman…wouldn't admit to himself, but he was falling in love. Maybe, even from the start.

She felt her body be compressed against his, rather bulky form. The way he had groaned against her lips, shocked her. But…she didn't want the kiss to stop; after all…he was her first kiss, and now her first love. She admitted to herself that she had fallen in love with him from the beginning…and now, her eyes had shown him what she felt, and hopefully this kiss would as well. Though she could taste her enemy's blood on his lips, it added to the sweetness of his tongue gently touching her bottom lip.

She, Roslind had lost her heart, not to a monster, not to a demon, and not to a human. But to the Slenderman that had saved her life, and her soul.

As he broke the kiss, and slowly moved his face away from hers; she reached up and gently touched his cheek, though she scanned his face and it held only the lightest of blushes. However, Roslind's face just happened to be on fire, she closed her eyes and let her hand roam around his chest; she stopped only for a moment slightly confused. Holding her hand on the left side of his chest, it was only once, maybe twice, but she felt it…felt his heart thump. Her eye opened in a nanosecond after feeling thump. She waited only one more moment, before realizing…his heart had beaten.

"Slendy…you…your heart…" She had gasped eyes wide. For a moment, Slender had almost forgotten all about his dead heart. The only times he had ever realized it, was when he was around Roslind and his chest had hurt. Taking her hand into his, he placed it over his chest, closing his eyes. Though she couldn't see his eyes closing, couldn't see the deep admiration within them…she, this amazing woman was supposed to be his.

"_Jane…was never meant for me…and she never will be…"_ He thought of her, of her name and nothing stirred. Nothing rose…he was startled when Roslind wrapped her arms around his neck and place another kiss on his lips. This time, he didn't hold onto her, he just placed his hands on her lower back and her arms around his neck. Her body heat radiated off her and in his cool, damp skin. He didn't stop her, he didn't want too…at the same time he didn't want to touch her, feeling frightened of what she might do, and or react to it. She noticed his discomfort and broke the kiss.

"Please touch me…I'm not scared….I don't know how many times I have to tell you, you're not a monster. That I love you…I tried not to admit it and it killed me. My heart belongs to you the Slenderman…" She spoke rapidly, her eyes were wide, and held truth. Slender took only a second to think, to breathe and fully take in what she was saying.

"I'm not a monster? I'm not disgusting to you, even if I come back to you drenched in blood?" In a way his voice seemed almost innocent. She shook her head smiling, her hand softly caressing his cheek.

"No, you're not." Within a moment of her looking him over, she realized how…hot he really was. That's when she laughed at her inner self…Slender was definitely underrated.

"Am I…attractive to you?" he asked catching her off guard, she snapped her eyes back up to his as she tried to suppress a giggle. She tilted her head wondering how to reply, but then she nodded.

"A little too attractive…" She replied, watching him relax he let her go. Where his hands had laid on her back left a tingling sensation. She wondered what he was going to do, but he scanned his own body. And she saw the immediate disgust on his face.

"I'm going to jump in the shower…I'm covered in filth…" That's it…her old Slender is coming back, he reached out to softly caress her face. She gave a light nod, without a second thought he pulled his hand away and headed to the shower. She looked at her feet then looked back up.

"Hey Slender, can you sleep with me tonight…? I kind of…hate sleeping in that big bed all alone…" She chewed her bottom lip; her chest started aching as he walked away. He nodded without hesitation. What she had failed to mention to him…was the shadow and eyes she saw at the window earlier before he walked through the door. Roslind gave a quick look to the side, looking out the door into the pouring rain.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: White Rose Red

Roslind waited patiently, placing her fingertips to her lips. The feeling of Slender's lips remained on hers. Her cheeks flushed red, her mind kept drifting to his lean yet muscular body. Her mouth started to water, the mound between her legs started to become warm. What was wrong with her? She almost seemed like a dog in heat.

The shower turned on, she felt her cheeks darken in color. Just by the way she was thinking, thinking about…offering herself to him. Not just for his pleasure, but for her own as well. She wanted to feel his lips on other places, other than her own. His hands, roaming her body exploring places no man had ever explored. Standing from the couch, she started to pace back and forth thinking about her decision at hand. If she goes for it, she couldn't turn back. Taking in a deep breath, placing her hands to her sides she marched over to the bathroom door, which was left slightly ajar…with silent footsteps she stepped through the open door, closing it silently behind her. The soft click of the door closing made her stop, her stomach in her throat, wondering if he had heard her. When he didn't make a sound, other than the gentle pit pat of the water hitting the tile floor; letting out a soft breath she turned around facing the glass panes of the shower.

Her eyes traveled down is neck, over his shoulders, and down his beautifully sculpted back…already drooling till her eyes widened, her face darkened. Her jaw hung open, her mouth made a perfect O.

"_Oh my…even his ass is sculpted…_" She thought; her body started to become ablaze with an undying passion, a deep need such a painful sexual hunger she, a virgin never had thought would exist in her body. She slipped her gown over her head without hesitation, and she just happened to take a glance at her body. She stood at a small 5'1; her weight was 170 pounds all in her hips, thighs and waist. Her breasts were nothing to gawk over, simple 32 B's. Yet, her hair had fallen perfectly down to the middle of her back. Slipping her panties off, she turned around and flipped the light switch. The bathroom went completely black.

"God forsaken light…blown again." Slender growled; without warning she opened the shower door, there was no going back now…her body was engulfed in a blush, and the only light was the lightening that lit the room, even for the split few seconds.

Slender didn't wait a moment, he grasped her warm skin and pressed it to his, wrapping his arms protectively around her own. He leaned down; his breath was hot against her neck. He felt her shiver in his tight embrace. He felt his own cheeks burst in a sudden flame, nothing short of embarrassment. Though he was flabbergasted, he didn't wish to speak, she spoke for him.

"Kiss me Slenderman…kiss me…" Her gentle coo was all he needed. He captured her lips with his, pulling her body as close to his as he possibly could. His hand caressed her right cheek, capturing her heart shaped face in his palm. Her tongue touched his bottom lip; he couldn't resist licking the tip of it with his own. By then, he was groaning against her lips, forcing himself to remain calm, to remain…docile.

He felt his hands roam, moving from her soft face, over her neck and down to her slender shoulders. His hands captured her perfect handful breasts, and her sudden tension told him she enjoyed his touch. He softly pinched her left nipple, twisting it gently. She opened her mouth to moan, but was greeted by his tongue running over her own. What she found comical…was when he wasn't in his demon form everything was normal. Hands now went to her back, fingers running over the crevices of her shoulder blades, her ribs, then back up to her spine. Her moans excited him, pushed him further.

Pushing her gently against the shower wall, his hands grasping each buttock, giving a gentle squeeze; breaking the kiss he leaned down, kissing the nape of her neck. Her body started trembling at his touch, at his kiss. She was his tonight, and he was going to take what he could, before she decided to run away. She craned her neck for more; trailing kisses to her collar bone he could hear her breathing become heavier, more rapid. Her hands grasped his chest, squeezing his pectorals, her body craving for more. She was craving for more.

"Slender…" She moaned, he replied back with a groan. His fingers inched toward the mound of flesh between her legs, and she arched her back. She was begging him to touch her, begging him to kiss her…without hesitation Slender sent his head down, one hand capturing her breast and his lips caught the nipple. Before Roslind could gasp, he started to rub her small patch of fur. Suckling her light pink nipple, ever so slightly running the tip of his tongue over the soft flesh; he felt her knees start to buckle as his fingers started to probe. Her breathing became heavy, needy…and her moans slow and sensual…sexy.

He sucked her nipple till it was standing at attention, lifting his head he leaned to her other nipple, focusing on it. She shuddered at every move he made, ever feather touch he had done. Once he slid his middle finger deep inside her, she grasped his shoulders trying to keep her balance. Her moans are heavy, her eyes are closed, face flushed with pleasure. He quickened his pace, feeling how moist her pussy was getting. He smiled, letting her nipple go from his ravaging; lifting his head he kissed her shoulder nipping it gently. He felt her back arch again, this time bucking her hips against his hand.

He felt her walls contract around his finger, and before she could hit her peak he stopped moving his finger. She let out a light gasp, her eyes opening. He smiled leaning down capturing her lips against his again. She using this moment shoved him against the shower wall, the moment his back touched the tile she pressed her body against him. She felt his massive man-hood against her stomach. He was…much bigger than the average male. However, when he tried to touch her she took his hands into hers. She broke the kiss and whispered against his ear,

"Let me explore…" voice heavy with lust, and high anticipation; smiling, he didn't disagree.

"Be careful with what you find…" He replied back, voice deeper than normal. She giggled in return, standing on her tip toes, caressing his neck with her lips.

"You...you don't have to if you don't want to Roslind." He replied, voice dropping almost two octaves; heavy with the most lustful tone he ever had. He wanted her; he wanted to make her HIS mate.

"I want too..." She replied kissing his chest, collar bone and down to each pectoral. His hands roamed her body too, still touching her back and breasts. Her fingers almost tickled his abs. She was moving down his body, kissing his oblique's, to his stomach again. He realized what she was doing, and it worried him. He was bigger than...well the average male.

As her hand reached his flesh, he heard her gasp in shock, her mind took a second to register his size, but it also didn't take her long to smile. This just so happened to be Roslind's first, even for this; using her hand she softly started to stroke the shaft. Slender gritted his teeth at the pleasure of her small hand against his rather large penis. He didn't give a second thought, but placed his hands gently to her shoulders. He felt her beautiful eyes look at him, she started to pump him faster, and his grip went tighter.

As he opened his mouth to speak, words were replaced by groans when her tight, small mouth wrapped around the head of his dick. He couldn't help but gasp as she started to move her mouth, he closed his eyes, taking one hand and placed it on the back of her head. This was more pleasure to handle then he thought…it had been so long since he's recived any at all…but at the same time, he wanted to give her pleasure in return.

She was stunned by her reaction, she kept pumping while sucking trying to take more and more of him as she went, but she soon realized that this was going to be more difficult then she orginally thought. Just the head of his penis stretched out her mouth. She felt his knees buckle just slightly, she was giving him pleasure he had never felt.

Moaning, she ran her hand in between her lets and rubbed her mound, her eyes closed as the sudden wave of pleasure made her shiver. He was so close to making her cum then he stopped, teasing her. He started to move his hips, as her head moved back, he thrusted forward, her finger started to probe her enterance, and she started to moan, the vibratons of her mouth made his balls tighten. He didn't know what she was planning but whatever it was, he didn't want her to stop. This was beyond magical for him, this was more than he could have ever asked from her. As she continued, he watched her pull her finger away from herself, stopping an oncoming orgasm.

"Rosling I'm about to cum…" He groaned grasping her tighter. He felt her lips curve into a smile. As the pressure built up in his shaft, she pulled out and stopped. The sudden stop made him growl, his penis throbbed and balls ached. Leaning down he grasped her yanking her to her feet, slinging her over his shoulder. She didn't even have time to gasp, throwing the shower door open he stepped out with her on his shoulder.

"So, it's okay for you to stop when I'm about to cum, but not when it comes to you?" She asked with a soft giggle. He replied with a low growl, kicking the adjacent bedroom door open. For a second, Roslind forgot about how hot and steamy she was, only to admire Slender's room. Before she could come back to reality, Slender laid her down on the silk covers, wet back touched the cool silk, her nipples peaked instantaneously.

Slender got atop of her, kissing the nape of her neck down to her collarbones, softly nipping at her hardened nipples. He let his tongue start to explore, down from her solar plexus to her belly button. He gently kissed each hip, running his hands up her thighs. She took in a deep breath, her embressment flooded, cheeks turning bright red. His tongue softly ran over each thigh, he felt her body shiver, felt the goose bumps wash over her skin. He burried his face in between her legs, kissing her lips softly, letting his breath caress the sensitive skin.

His finger ran over the slit, making her squirm. He looked up to watch her grasp the sheets, smiling he slid his tongue over her clit. Her moans made his dick even harder, if that was even possible. He didn't want to jump right into it, he wanted to give her the pleasure she had given him in return.

Her eyes rolling back, grasping the sheets so hard she was almost frightened of piercing the egyptian silk. But when his tongue went from her clit, and down her pussy lips, she lost all sense of reality. Moaning she arched her back, biting her bottom lip. Her breathing was getting heavier…her heart was beating faster; sliding a finger in, he wrapped his lips around her clit and started to suck softly. Her eyes opened and widened in a second. He felt her pussy throb, felt the juices slip over his finger, she was almost ready…almost ready for him. He wanted her to have her first real orgasm, from a man before giving her the final pain, of crossing over into woman hood.

"Slender…!" She moaned out, her hips lifted her body started to tremble, she was almost there, just a little farther…he took his finger out of her, grasping her hips he brought her hips down, sliding his tongue deep inside her. She was hot, wet, and tasted sweet and spicy. She started to whimper, legs trembling, she took in a sharp breath, her heart stopped for a second.

"I'm cumming!" She screamed, the sudden crash of pleasure rocked her, chucking her over a cliff…or falling further in love with him. Her mind fogged over, trembling as he gave her click one final lick. He watched her come down from her first intense orgasm. He was on his knees, attempting not to stroke himself, or seem intimidating. She looked at him, then his throbbing dick. She gave it no further hesitation.

"I'm ready Slender…you're the one I want to lose it to." She was shivering, her voice quivered as she spoke. She was nervous, and frightened. He gave her a caring look.

"Are you sure? This is something you can't get back…" He spoke softly, and she gave another nod. He took in a deep breath; his tall frame covered hers easily. He spread her legs gently, and she went wider for easier access. He grasped her legs and softly pulled her down, he looked down at her almost laying completely on top of her he started to feel nervous.

"This is going to hurt…I promise to help you block out some of the pain." He whispered to her ear, wrapping her arms around him, she was a nervous mess, but she leaned up kissing his lips gently. He held the kiss,

"Do you...want to...?" He asked, gently rubbing her mound. Rose bit her bottom lip hard, and smiled nodding at him. Using a free hand he guided his hard member to her wet slit, with a gentle push her walls opened and she whimpered; stopping he broke the kiss. She started shaking her head before he could stop. Pushing a little harder, he felt her hymen give, and she let out a cry. Her nails dug deep into his shoulders, and he grunted, closing his eyes at how constricting she was to him…she almost suffocated him. He sat up, placing a hand on her side he thrusted slow, and gentle. As he continued his speed, her whimpers turned to moans of pleasure, her face flushed and full of extacy.

He felt comfortable enough to pick up his speed, he leaned forward groaning in her ear. His groans, made her gush, that made him smile. On a few ocassions she whimpered for him to go faster, harder, deeper. He didn't hesitate, when she was ready, he went harder. He went faster and deeper. He felt her pussy clench around him, her nails biting into his shoulder blades. Without warning she wrapped her legs around his waist. Pushing himself up on his hands, he got to his knees and started to slam his member deep inside her. That's when her nails pierced his skin deep enough to cause blood, her eyes went wide, her mouth agape.

"I love you Slenderman…." She spoke clearly. He stared down at her, not skipping a beat, his brain registered and his mouth followed.

"I love you too Roslind." He heard their skin slapping against each other, her body started to contract again, her eyes widened more. Her body glistened with sweat.

The thunder clapped, shaking the glass window panes. Wind dumping buckets of water against the cottage. Roslind lifted herself up, screaming her breathing becoming rapid, sweat rolled down from in between her shoulders. Thunder screaming back in protest, the storm becoming enraged at their love making; Slender felt sweat drip down his skin, into the deep scratches on his back, he couldn't hold back anymore. He slammed into her as hard as he could, the smell of their blood mixing together, made his head spin. His vision started to fog, double vanes popping out of his hands, nails creeping into razors again.

"Roslind…" Trying to speak, yet his voice slurred, instincts taking over, he shoved her down her legs unwrapped from his waist. Taking her wrists in his hands, he pinned her down, growling. He pounded, slammed and suddenly bit down on her shoulder. He didn't hear her whimper, he could only taste the sweet nectar. Without warning her body contracted in a sudden climax, he groaned in her ear as he felt her cum over his thick member. At this point, he was grasping her wrists hard enough to cause his nails to dig deep into her already scarred wrists; blood started to surface from the lacerations. His own orgasm peaked, he growled in her neck.

"I…I'm cuming…" He groaned, keeping his voice low; she wrapped her legs around his waist lifting her hips offering her body to him; trapping him deep inside her.

"Cum inside me Slenderman…please…I'm going to climax again." Slender opened his mouth, chomping down on her shoulder again, on the same spot…his sharp teeth piercing through her flesh. He groaned louder, with one more final thrust, almost forty years of pent up aggression, of sexual frustration was released, deep inside this once virgin. Her pussy clamped around his dick, milking it for all it's worth. Her eyes filled with tears, the small throb of pain in between her legs, and the sharp pain on her wrists, shoulder complied together...till he let her shoulder go. When he realized what happened, he had harmed her, let his instincts take over and mark her, make her his mate.

"I hurt you…" He whispered, touching the teeth marks, smearing the blood that stained her satin skin.

"Baby…I love it…you marked me as yours. You didn't hurt me…" She replied softly, he gave a light chuckle. When he looked at her, he didn't just see a girl, he saw his bride to be.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Be my butterfly

Her mind slipped into a darker, more sinister darkness than normal; her body flushed in a deep sweeping heat, a cold sweat covered her body. The darkness opened its hand and wrapped it around Roslind's heart, forcing her to hold still. Sounds of beeping, mechanical scraping…smells rush to her nose, burning her throat. As she tried to move her hand, her muscles refused to move. Before she could panic, she started to breath rapidly. Flashing colors startled her; with force she moved her hands to stop the colors from attacking her…her senses returned.

Rain tickled her forearm and shoulders, cool wind tugged at her hair. After blinking a few times, her sight flooded back. She was awake, she could see, but only able to make out distant trees through the darkness of the forest. Using a tree to help her balance, her head started to spin just like the night she took three too many pain pills…and vomited. Her mouth opened as all the contents of her stomach was now lying in a steaming pile on the ground in front of her. The colors that seemed to flash behind her eyes made her head ache, and stomach turn. Her stomach convulsed again, and this time acid burnt the back of her throat, her nose ran and eyes tiered. She started to shiver from the cold rain, lashing winds and the fall night.

Roslind carefully shook her head and pulled her hair back from her face. She had to gather her thoughts, figure out where she was, and how to get back…

"_Slender didn't do this did he?"_ Her heart sunk just by the thought.

"_You don't think he…he just USED me and then dumped me here right?"_ The thought stung her heart, but she didn't want to think about that right now. She just wanted to get out of the rain, and figure out why she's even here.

Tilting her chin up to the black sky, it was a new moon night; stars were blanketed by dark clouds. Though it was freezing outside, and she was shivering, she herself felt like her body was an inferno.

"_Maybe…maybe I'm just getting sick. And staying around in this weather isn't going to help at all…"_ With a chill running down her spine she leaned her back against a tree. Her head still a spinning mess, she tried taking in a deep breath to calm herself till…

"_Someone's watching me…"_ Another chill ran down her spine. Eyes were piercing through the darkness to watch her, the darkness that once was her friend, now turned enemy…hiding away someone that could very much want to kill her.

Her eyes darted back and forth; she still couldn't see what was staring back at her. Roslind's blood pressure started to rise, just as words started to form on her lips, a scream came right back up first. Her hands grasped the tree's bark. As a panic attack started to settle in, bright flashes of random colors behind her eyes; the scream pierced the night air letting go of the tree she covered her eyes. In a blind frenzy she bolted.

"_Slender…!"_ His name, being screamed mentally…she couldn't speak. Her lips couldn't form words, only screams. As the flashes calmed, she opened her eyes barely dodging a large oak tree. She kept pumping her arms for speed, something was in the trees…she could hear it…jumping around. Coming after _her_, trying to _**kill**_ her…another scream pierced through her lips, she stumbled. She tripped, fell but caught herself. Before he could regain her balance she turned and something, someone pounced on her.

"Gotcha…you may run from me…but you can never hide my little prey…" A female voice cool, and a low purr. Fresh lavender assaulted Roslind's nostrils. She tried to move her arms out from her sides, but the woman had her pinned with her knees. She turned her head trying to look over her shoulder, to see what the woman looked like. She let out a small pitiful whimper, almost pleading.

"Weather Slendy likes it or not, you will be Jeff's. I will happily trade off with you. Slender, mm…he will be mine again. After all, he loves me, not you." The female giggled, Roslind's anger boiled over. Yanking her arm from underneath the woman's knee, she gave a good solid elbow to the stomach. The weight was gone and it was instant relief. With the few moments the attack gave her, Roslind only watched the woman for a second before turning around and running again.

"_This is INSANE! Who the hell are these people and what do they want with me?!"_ Her thoughts were wild, erratic. She took a second to look over her shoulder; she was out of that crazy woman's eye sight. Turning her sight back in front of her, her anger burned her heart, tears stinging her eyes. She pumped her arms with all her might, branches and briers scrapped up her arms, knees and legs. Her arm was sore from the sudden ambush…but she HAD to get back to Slender…to his safety.

"_That's it…keep thinking about him. It will help motivate you to get out of here and into his arms…come on you can do it girl…"_ The encouraging thoughts made her heart thump more erratic then the actual chase. If that wasn't love then she didn't know what love was.

_**THUMP**_

Stopping in midstride, someone just JUMPED from the tree in front of her, and almost ran right in him. Her heart pounding away in her ribcage, beads of sweat streamed down the side of her face, the mixture of sweat and rain made her hair stick to her scalp. In a second, the evil radiated off of him, she shook her head in defiance. Only when his silhouette became visible was when Roslind felt REAL fear.

When he saw the fear in her eyes, he smiled. And when he smiled he let his essence drip with murder. He loved how her fear made her that much more enticing. To the point he could hardly contain himself, and the need…the endless sexual desire…of rape. He would plunge the knife deep in her chest cavity, rip her ribs open and watch her lungs expand…but no. He needed her for other purposes…for his spawn. His spawn would kill the Slenderman; IF he could not succeed in this lifetime.

"Who…are you?" She finally found her voice. The darkness no longer had a hold on her heart, she spoke. Though her voice cracked, she spoke. The way he smiled…exposing rows of sharp teeth, his jaw…tongue….everything. And Slender thought she was frightened of HIM? Assumed she thought he was the monster? No…this man in front of her…he dripped with evil. Smelt of evil…made her stomach turn, made her revolt…he was the purest of evil's.

Without warning he took a sudden step forward, and Roslind fell on her rump out of fright. The man's chuckle was soft and gentle. His hands were in his hoodie pocket, and what he pulled out didn't surprise her in the least. It was a large, jagged knife, sharp enough to pierce oak wood.

"So, you ran into Jane and she failed to stop you." He looked over her still face.

"You can stop the façade…I know your scared of me. And you should be…and of Jane too. You know, she was the one who made Slender fall in love the first time. I bet he didn't tell you that. Did he my little butterfly?" He crouched next t Roslind, he could feel her heart almost jumping out of her throat; he watched her start to crawl back.

"I don't have the slightest clue to what you're talking about." She replied, her eyes taking a quick look to the forest floor, for something to defend herself with. A stick, a rock…something, but all that she had gotten was Jeff's silent smirk. He shook his head slowly, tossing his knife up and down.

"You think this is nothing more than a nightmare don't you?" He asked, his eyes stared deep into her own, making her feel…feel like he was staring into her mind…piercing her soul. Panic screamed at her, his eyes scanned her body, undressing her. A sly smile splitting into a wide grin, reminding her of Smiling Jack; her mind couldn't make up what to say.

"You're Jeff the Killer. The famous serial killer of Riverbend…" She whispered, he gave a small nod standing. Pressure built up against her temples, causing more pain underneath her eyes. She started to whimper. Jeff smiled rising the knife slowly.

"And you will be my butterfly…" She watched his hand reach for her, without thinking twice, she willed him to go away, willed something to happen…the deep pressure seemed to melt from her face and away…away somewhere. She couldn't understand what happened, all she knew was Jeff's small cry of pain.

"FUCKING BITCH!" She opened her eyes, the knife was impaled through his hand. Roslind felt her stomach turn over again, whatever had happened sent the knife through his hand…through the bone even…and hit an artery. With as much blood that dripped from the wound, landing on the forest ground feeding the soil.

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?!" He screamed at her. In response she shook her head quickly, denying she did anything.

"I DIDN'T DO IT!" She screamed back. He didn't hesitate to rip the knife from the wound. Blood poured from the wound, his eyes snapped at her face. Roslind scratched at the tree, trying to climb it by now.

"I knew there was something different about you…" He whispered, watching her trying to get away.

"JANE!" He screamed, within a millisecond Jane was at his side waiting patiently. He felt her hate for Roslind radiate off her skin. Though she had harmed him, he still wanted to ravage that pretty face…she was a big girl…but she was fast.

"Yes sir?" Jane said, taking a second to glance at him. He gave another look at Roslind then smiled.

"Hold her down…" He ordered. With a nod she grasped Roslind's bare foot and gave one good solid tug. She fell from 4 feet hitting the ground with a solid thud. Jane gave Jeff another look before pinning the screaming and thrashing Roslind down.

"_No…this isn't happening…it can't be happening."_ Roslind's thoughts were repeling against the trees, reverberating through the dense forest. Thrashing around almost made Jane lose her grip, with a quick hand she grasped Roslind's throat.

"Stop moving…freak." Jane snapped. Roslind let tears pour over her face.

"_Oh god…Slender help me. Please…"_ She watched Jeff kneel down in between her legs, her immediate thought was rape; when his hands reached up the hem of her small nightie, she shivered in repulsion. He grasped it and pulled it up, revealing her stomach. He stopped, running his eyes over her stomach, up her bare breasts and stopped on her shoulder. His face started to turn from pleased, to extremely enraged. Eyes clouding over and becoming stormy, his hands started to tremble in the absolute anger coursing through his veins.

"That…monster…" He whispered, his heart started to pump with adrenalin. As he looked further, the teeth marks went deeper more near her throat.

"THAT…THAT MOTHER FUCKER!" He screamed. Roslind closed her eyes, the knife hitting her face. She screamed in agony, feeling the burning sensation of skin being cut in layers.

"_Think of Slender, think about him…think about how much you love him…"_ She tried to force herself from Jane's surprisingly strong grip. Jeff tilted his head to the side slightly.

"Why do you fear me? And not him?" He asked. Roslind opened her eyes, meeting contact with his. The searing pain lasted longer as tears entered the wound. Her lower lip trembled, whimpering. She didn't know how to answer. In a way, Jeff was more human than Slender, but he was more of a monster then Slender ever could've been. Jeff looked up at Jane.

"Do you know why she fears me more than Slender, Jane?" He asked her, she even shook her head. Roslind attempted to move, but when his eyes touched her she froze.

"Please…stop…" Roslind cried out, Jeff tilted his head as if considering it for a moment.

"Give me a reason why." He said. Roslind started to whimper, as he placed the stained blade to her hip. After a minute or two of silence from Roslind he sighed.

"I'm not done with you yet. I want to leave Slender a nice surprise for him." Applying a little force the blade easily sunk down and went through a few layers of skin. The searing pain caught Roslind off guard as she started to scream.

"STOP PLEASE!" She begged. Both Jeff and Jane smiled.

"You wish…" He spat, laughing. She started to twist and turn, he sighed using his knees he pinned her down, making her immobile. He pushed the knife deep enough for blood to surface; three agonizing minutes later, he was done. He marked her with a capital J. Roslind screamed, begged and cried. Without warning she took in a deep breath and screamed.

"SLENDER HELP ME!" Her scream made Jeff jump, and Jane's grip loosen. She closed her eyes, begging for them to disappear, for everything to disappear, for the pain, to stop. Jeff and Jane's voice's started to fade. As her blood pressure started to return to normal, she pulled herself into a fetal position and cried.

"Roslind…" It was his magical voice, followed by a warm hand.

"Wake up Roslind." He pressed.

Heart in her throat her eyes opened, though tears soaked the pillow. Her face stung, and her stomach burnt. She reached down and touched her stomach, bringing her hand back up to her face blood stained her hand and nightie.

"What happened? Why are you covered in blood?" He demanded. She couldn't reply, her skin was pale, she was shaky, jittery and her voice trembled when she spoke.

"I don't know…I had this weird dream…" Her voice cracked, she stuttered. His eyes couldn't leave her pasty skin; he didn't wait. He lifted her gown up and deeply etched in her skin was the J. Without warning a burst of static shot through the room, and Roslind covered her ears. She licked her cracked lips, and she tasted blood. Her nose was bleeding again.

"_He…marked her. He put his mark ON her. My MATE my WIFE…" _Demonic sirens rang in his head, as he started to become infuriated. He couldn't stand to see another man's MARK on HIS WIFE!

"_That mother fucker…I'll kill him…I'll feast on his soul. Give his spleen to my proxies…"_ The demon growled deeper, eager for release.

"He…marked you. He saw my mark and challenged me…" Growling; his eyes touched her face. Now, he felt the transformation work its way through his body. His thumb mildly ran across the laceration on her face. Bit by bit the demon was taking over, he wanted to leave the cabin, find Jeff and slaughter him.

"_Why do that Slender? You're causing pain to her anyway. You must LOVE seeing how much she cringes at the static you're blasting on her. Why don't you feast on her beauty instead?"_ The Demon pondered, asking silently. Slender felt his stomach start to turn in on itself. He had forgotten; when his anger gets out of control…he tends to…unleash something more devastating than just his demon. The power to make one psychotic; he tried to hush the reply, but it didn't hesitate.

"_Shut the FUCK UP! You worthless piece of shit demon! I'm pissed because Jeff TOUCHED her. Don't you see the fucking MARK around her THROAT?! I can't handle this shit much longer, if he sent Jane after her, he mean's his threat. But it's another to challenge me. I never SAW Jane's mark because she hid it too well. I will not, and I repeat WILL NOT allow him to TOUCH MY WIFE AGAIN!" _He screamed back at the demon.

"That bastard…look at what he did to your beautiful face…" The room continued to darken, the tension, and the static started to get to Roslind, she began to swoon.

"Slender, baby…calm down please? You're hurting me…" She whimpered, instantaneously the static dissipated, yet he still rubbed her laceration.

"Oh Roslind, I'm so sorry…" Wiping the blood off her nose, she tried getting to her knees to wrap her arms around his neck.

"Slender…no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't wake up…it too you calling out to me…for me to wake up…no matter how hard I tried calling out to you, nothing worked." She whispered, burying her face deep in his shoulder. He sighed.

"_Should I just tell her the truth and make her more frightened? Or…lie to her?" _He asked his inner self, of course the demon replied;

"_Tell her a lie, make her leave."_ He easily ignored the comeback. Placing his hands on her shoulders, he softly pushed her away; he looked down at her and bit his bottom lip.

"Roslind, you suffered a psychic attack, this is why it's too dangerous for you to be around me…" He stopped, what was he saying? Was he really trying to push her away? Her eyes showed the hurt and confusion. But, she took in a deep breath and pondered for a minute.

"Really…? Who's going to protect me? You promised you would…" Was her reply, she then had another confused look.

"Psychic attack, you mean like a vampire?" She asked, he replied with a light nod; glancing out the window, then back to her.

"_Should I…should I show her something not even Jane had seen?"_ He asked himself, it didn't seem like another storm would brew up, so…why not?

"I have something to show you, get dressed and meet me outside okay?" He asked, her eyes had started to glimmer as she moved off the bed, wincing and cringing at the pain.

"Hey, Slender?" She called; he was already to the door holding it open. Grasping the first aid kit, with the needle and thread he sighed.

"Yeah?" He replied. Twiddling her thumbs, her eyes glimmering bright.

"No matter what happens to me, no matter who hurts me…in the end I know you'll come rescue me. Like a white knight…and end the end, I'll always love you." Her voice was soft, gentle and sweet. He shifted uncomfortably and nodded.

"I love you too Roslind Rose Mitchell." Was his replied, her eyes flashed with confusion but asked no further questions. He got down on one knee, like he will do sometime in the later years, lifted up her gown and started to stitch her up, for the second time.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Secret Garden

Pacing back and forth, Slender felt his nerves kick into high gear. He couldn't just sit on the bench and do nothing.

"_She said she would be out in a few minutes. Calm down."_ The demon reassured him for once in his four hundred years of existence. He sighed flopping down on the bench, gazing over his beautiful rose garden. After three hundred years, they've grown to the most beautiful heights, but increasingly darker. His roses became so dark; they shifted to a charcoal black. Though still alive and thriving, their petals radiated death, emptiness and darkness. The deep scar that loneness left him happened to be surprisingly deep.

Just like his heart; empty, cold, deserted, and gone. At least the roses were beautiful when covered with dew. The rain that had fallen the night before left a radiant glow, he never once complimented himself on his gardening, but looking at his beautiful rose garden he couldn't help but feel his cheeks warm, and the smile grow. His roses were radiant, he couldn't help but be proud of what years took him to master. He found himself slipping into a world of his own, something he hasn't done in months, maybe years…he couldn't recall.

"_When do you plan on marrying her? She would be absolutely beautiful with these roses as a bouquet…walking down a stunning isle, with an amazing dress…."_ He had to stop thinking, marriage already? Really?

"_Yeah, what the fuck are you thinking?"_ The Demon snapped at him. He almost growled out loud, making fists again. This was getting ridiculous, he couldn't even let his own guard down for his own mind all he wanted was someone for him, someone he didn't have to fight for. But in the end, he would die for her. He stared at his roses contemplating on what to do. He looked up at the large water fountin, wondering…maybe this was the right decision.

"_She's been with me for the last three months, and decided that she wouldn't leave. I just have to believe her on her word, that I'm not a monster, which I mean something, I'm worth something even…"_ His mind whispered.

"Slender?" Her voice as beautiful as it was startled him from his mind. Yet when he saw her, in a beautiful lacy summer dress, his heart almost stopped.

"_What? How can a already dead heart stop again?" _ The demon asked, Slender chuckled to himself.

"_When it starts beating again."_ He replied. Roslind shifted her weight, his eyes kept glued to her face, moving down her voluptuous frame. Without warning she started giggling, he felt himself blink at her sudden laughing fit. Her glossy lips covered by her finger tips as she giggled; she never came out to be a girly girl to him, but she seemed to be acting like one at the moment.

"I didn't know the Slenderman could blush!" Is what she was giggling about? He blushed? Suddenly her demeanor changed when her eyes opened again, and graze over their surroundings. Her eyes were wide in surprise as she stared at some of the climbing roses that seemed to wrap around the window panes.

How did she not notice this before? This beautiful garden…hidden away from everyone else, but she had the chance of a lifetime, to see Slenderman's green thumb! And boy was it shocking at how amazing his gardening skills were. Beautiful black roses surrounded her, and stretched out almost thirteen meters.

"Oh my…" The words slipped from her lips, plummeting to the rich soil her bare feet touched. She heard Slender stand, she could smell the strong pine scent melting off his clothing, off his skin…she turned to face him for a second, and she was surprised to see him smiling.

"Do you like it Roslind?" He asked, his voice almost seemed…coy. Shy even. She gave a slow nod, her eyes still wide and speechless at the beauty surrounded her. He placed his hands on her shoulders, turning her around to the water fountain. Some of the vines wrapped around the beautiful blue marble, water lilies grew without a worry in the deep water.

"How long…did it take you?" She whispered finally after a few long tense moments of silence. Slender gave a soft chuckle, gently squeezing her shoulder.

"It took me a long time to get it the way I desired. The roses always gave me a sense of beauty. The worlds outside these walls…are dreadfully colorless, and hideous. Sometimes, these roses give me the feeling that if I'm the monster, I'm the ugly creature that lurks in the dark…I might give some beauty back to the world. My dear Rose, you are the first one to take a step in my garden, the first to…enter my heart and see through my eyes, what I believe the world should be…" He admitted it, finally admitted to someone what he thought the world should have been like. Not what everyone around him MADE it look like; he murdered out of spite. He slaughtered those who came to harm this beautiful forest. The forest he made home, the forest that made him…human.

Roslind took a step forward, softly touching the petal of a very lively rose. She could almost feel the radiant life forms around it. She couldn't help but smile, being in the garden with Slender made her almost forget the horrible attack she had suffered…_**HE**_ helped her forget. The love she felt for him, the undying passion she wanted to give him, her heart started to pitter patter at the thought of him holding her.

As if reading her thoughts, Slender wrapped his arms around her waist, placing his chin on her shoulder and softly nuzzled against her. He felt warm, fuzzy and comfortable for the first time in a long time around anyone. Even, in love. He felt like someone cared, someone mattered, that his heart was finally safe. He felt as if, he was no longer in danger of losing his heart to another phsyco bitch.

He noticed the small blush, the increase in her heart rate when he wrapped his arms around her, and the sudden excitement when his breath brushed passed her skin.

"Roslind, do you know what the rose symbolizes?" He whispered, gently pushing a stray hair from her forehead. Her stomach started to flip and turn all over again.

"The rose: it means love, passion, romance, purity and the state of the heart." She smiled, leaning her head back. He leaned down placing a loving kiss on her neck.

"Do you know why my roses are black and no longer red?" He purred against her neck. She shivered and shook her head no.

"These roses symbolize my heart; they have become one with me. When one's roses turn black over time, their heart has died, passion no longer resides there. And they no longer seek the company or romance of others." There was a flash of pain crossing her face, followed by sympathy. That's when she looked up at him.

"Did she make your roses turn black Slender?" She asked, there was a hint of anger hidden in her voice. Had to give her answer some thought.

"Yes and no. Not only was it her, but it was humanity in itself. There's more to my story, then what I EVER let on." He stopped, realizing what he was doing. His jaw clenched, but it was time she knew.

"Roslind, because of the demon that lurks deep inside of me, my heart has been dead for some time. About thirty years ago, there was a woman I found stumbling around my forest. I was going to hurt her, I knew something wasn't right with her, but my heart somehow started to beat. I let her in, I fed her, I bathed her, I nursed her back to life. It was all a set up. I was going to show her the garden, till I found the marking on her, the one Jeff left on you. She was doing nothing more, than spying. She was Jeff's proxy, and I should have known better. I told her to leave, and without hesitation she did. She went right back to him, and ripped my heart into pieces. The demon took over, and I went on a killing spree, I enjoyed the beautiful reds and deep crimsons that contrasted against my skin; I loved the way their screams filled my hunger…but…there was a spot in my heart, which could never be filled. No matter how many souls, how much fear I took in. I could never fill that need, that hole that was there. The night you came into my forest, and I saved you…was originally out of pity. But then…I looked into your eyes, and your soul…was singing to me…and then you looked at me, you didn't see a monster but another being." He seemed to be letting his heart go, and Roslind closed her eyes, just listening to his beautiful voice.

"It's been such a long time since I've ever found someone, who looked at me and not been afraid. Looked at me, and showed me that I can be human too. Even if I'm a demon from somewhere...most would never venture too…it's been even longer since I even considered making someone mine, saying that…I…" He swallowed back his pride, his heart was an open chest, and he had to spill it.

"That I fell in love with, and claimed as mine…and wanting…to pass my heart and soul on to." Flapping of wings, made Roslind open her eyes; a beautiful strong raven perched on the top of the water fountain. A glimmer on its talon.

"That's why…" He pulled himself away from her, and lifted her chin locking eyes with him.

"That's why Roslind, I need you to know everything about me. When I'm around you I start to remember things the demon had locked away from me. Even some that the loneliness had taken away from me, forcing me to forget what I had, had a long time ago. You have opening up memories I tried so hard to forget. My name; was Adrian Mitchell, long before I lost my name to the monstrosity commonly known as man. I had lost my identity to the video games, the stories…but no one ever knew Adrian. They only knew the child stealer…the murderer-"

"-The monster…and not the actual person I had used to be. What I'm about to tell you, you can choose to believe me or not, I'm leaving it up to you. Your mother, Mary-Anne I see a lot of her in you." He watched her eyes simmer out, waiting for him to continue. The raven sat there, watching, waiting cawing once in a while.

"What is it Slender…tell me." She replied, with a sigh he nodded. Grasping her hand, holding it.

"Your mother wasn't human. I know you've known you're not Michael's daughter…I've been watching your mother for much longer than I should have. I know. But she interested me; when I saw her become with child, I knew something was off…you're a half breed Roslind…I know your past. I know what happened, even before you were born, your biological step-father used to beat her, rape her even. Yet she still couldn't bare him a male child. So, she cheated on a demon with a Nephilim. A higher power, higher being then he would EVER be. You know, what your mother is right?" He had to ask, eyes peering down at her. Roslind took a second to think, to a minute to breathe and an eternity to understand.

"No. What was mother?" She asked. Slender sighed, shaking his head capturing her face in his hands.

"She was what most would call a fairy. She was an extremely powerful being...till Michael sucked her dry of her essence. He was a cancer, killing her from the inside out slowly; he was going to do the same to you Roslind…but you escaped. You got away…do you remember when you were six and came into this forest? You sat in the middle of that clearing, and painted away your sorrows?" He asked, she bit her lip and gave a light nod. She was an amazing listener.

"I was there, I was watching you paint. I was going to harvest your innocence…but that was the reason why I didn't. And your mother asked me to look after you, if she had gotten killed. She…she once was what a lot of people would call strange. A mythical creature of sorts, she found her way to my cabin one night running away from Michael, she was about seven months pregnant with you…and I…I agreed to take care of you. I didn't know, I would fall in love with the child I was supposed to be protecting." He sighed, shaking his head.

"Do you know who my father is?" Roslind asked, her eyes tearing up. Unfortunately, even he didn't know. She tilted her head, giving it a moment's thought, flashes of that time she ran away from her parents fighting…into this forest, the clearing. Brightness of the sunlight, the warmth of the sun touching her skin; she felt alive.

"I vaguely remember, but yes…there was a voice calling to me and I ignored it because I didn't know how to respond. I felt bad, because this man…this man had such sorrow in his voice. I always…always loved his scent, he smelt of roses and pine. Now I know it's you…I regret never replying to you, I regret never following you. I wasn't afraid, I stepped up to him, giving him a painting of a red rose, and he accepted it without hesitation." She replied lowering her head, he lifted her chin again and she looked up at him. More flashes of memories, the vague fight between Slender, and Jeff. Her lips made a perfect O for a second.

"You fought off Jeff that night, and you erased my memory of you…forcing me to forget…" She softly whispered, he had nodded.

"I protected you from Jeff, erased that we had ever existed because…because I wanted you to be safe. I thought I completely erased all those memories…I guess somehow the fairy side of you…clung to them, just in case you needed them." He was slightly lost in thought for a minute. What he didn't expect was her reply.

"Or…maybe I just refused to let you take them, and all you did was locking them up." Her touch was more than welcomed; he smiled when her fingers gently caressed his cheek bones. A soft mist cascaded from the darkening skies; the coolness sent goose bumps flourishing her skin. Silence filled the area around them for a moment or two.

"So, the roses are your heart…" It was a statement rather than a question. He nodded.

"Yes, this is the secret garden I come too…when I need answers or hope." She giggled, giving him a soft kiss to his chin.

"Then…let me turn your black roses red." Whispering to his lips, the soft satin skin of her lips touched his. Hands cupped her cheeks, as her soft hands touched his chest. He pulled away from the kiss for a moment or two.

"I love you so much Roslind…you actually understand me…you understand my troubles, you put fourth an effort to try…and help me." He was speaking the truth; he was tired of not speaking his heart. Now, he will.

"I love you too…my Slenderman." She replied.

A deep pressurized headache touched her temples; pulling away cringing in pain. Slender grasped her wrists trying to hold her still.

"What? What is it?" He asked, she shook her head…that image…of that shadow sent chills right down her spine. She sighed.

"That night you went hunting…there was something outside the house…I don't know what it was…but whatever it was…there was something there. Watching." She chewed her bottom lip.

"And then that night, I had that attack. I believe it was Jeff and Jane who was watching me." She gave him a small look.

"Slender, I need to go back my house. I need to grab something, I swear I'm not leaving for good, I never will. I love you too much…it's the last thing I need before I move completely in with you." He gave her a look.

"I'll go with you; I'm not allowing him to harm you…" The static made her cringe; however she was able to control the pain she felt. She sighed softly before nodding. The way the mist fell, made Slenders' dress shirt cling to his chest, she almost licked her lips at how he looked…skin glistening with the rain, roses surrounding him…it almost gave her an idea of a new painting. Slender took a step back, smiling just slightly the anger dissipated quickly. Roslind tilted her head in wonder.

"I have one more question to ask you…" She looked up at him, as he let out a slow sigh. He was nervous, had been since they stepped out here. She watched him turn his back to her, with ease he reached up to the top of the water fountain and grasped something that had glimmered.

"_Are you sure about this? Is this what YOU want?" _The demon asked him, without hesitation he answered him clear as day.

"_Yes."_ Was his reply; holding the object tightly in his grasped he turned to Roslind, who still had her head cocked to the side. Kneeling down on one knee he took her hand into his, opening his hand a single 14 karat gold, princess cut blood diamond ring. Her eyes widened as she took in a sharp gasp.

"Roslind Rose Helmwick, will you do me the honor of taking my last name?" He couldn't finish the sentence before she was screaming with joy.

"YES! YES! OH YES SLENDER I WOULD LOVE TO!" She screamed, her voice filled with pure joy. Her eyes filled with tears and over flowed; placing the ring on her finger he stood, pressing his forehead against hers.

"My beautiful, stunning bride…" He whispered tears of his own flowing down his face.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Revenge

"_Never thought I'd be back here again…_"Thinking to herself, staring at the door to her mother's old home. She had to mentally prepare herself for this, it's been almost four months since she had been back; the lawn was a mess, her mother's car completely vandalized, a window broken, mail box overflowing, and there was a distinct odor wafting through the broken window. She closed her eyes, taking another deep breath.

"_Just relax; he's probably not even home. His truck isn't here…"_ Calming herself just slightly she opened her eyes and readied herself to take a step down memory lane, memories she terribly wished to forget.

"_Remember, I'm here if you need me."_ Slender whispered. She glanced over her shoulder; he stood right outside the tree line. Patiently waiting; hands trembling, her heart beating rapidly, IF Michael was home, he was going to be EXTREAMLY livid that she left and haven't came back in the last four months. She didn't care; she loved Slender and happens to be very happy with him.

"_Stop stalling…just open the door, go upstairs grab mom's necklace and leave. That simple."_ She told herself. Nodding, she pushed the door open, and the sudden vial smell. The steak she had earlier was already up in her throat, her eyes watering over. The pungent smell was amazing, and not in the good way either, it smelt like…like…_"Shit."_ She thought. Holding the vomit back, she peeked around the corner. No one was in the kitchen; no one was in the dining room. Old take out laid sprawled out on the table, the floor, rotten fruits and vegetables laid on the kitchen counter. Split soda lay on the once white tile floor. Trashcan over flowing with rotting old food; she reached over and tried to flip on the light switch, not even a flicker.

"_Behind on bills Michael?"_ She thought sighing. No wonder where all the nasty smell was coming from, since the electric was cut off, the fridge was cut off…which meant rotting food galore. Her stomach knotted and turned in on itself. Feeling the acidic vomit deep in the back of her throat, touching her uvula. Covering her mouth she navigated through the knee high trash, trying to keep her mind away from what creepy crawlers would be creeping underneath all this garbage.

"_He was a pig before, he's a hog now…"_ She thought without a care. Taking a long stride over an army of ants, she grasped the railing and put her foot on the first step. Taking one at a time as silent as the old house would let her; she stopped, there were eyes staring her down.

"Why hello, so you came back huh? You look good…real good." Michael stared at her from the top of the stairs, eyes blood shot, almost radiating with fire; stabbing daggers into her face. He looked disheveled, hair a frizzy mess, deep age lines, acne spots over his face, pieces of his skin peeling, and a unshaved unkempt beard. He looked, in simple words, psychotic. Instinctively Roslind took a step back, rising her hands.

"Look Michael, I'm just here to grab Mary-Anne's necklace." She whispered. She took another step back as Michael started down the stairs; he was unbalanced, and about to crack.

"I missed you Rosie…I really did." He grinned, his teeth showing. She felt more disgusted by the way his teeth looked then the way he himself did. His teeth looked brown, black and the gums turning gray…his lips were cracked and bleeding into his mouth. She watched him keep his hands in his pockets, as he stepped on the floor, sinking into something that made a terrible crunch.

"Do you know why I miss having you around? I pay for sex, but I can't toss them around like I did you. Even then, if they do say it's okay to get rough…I want to do more, I want to make them…scream and bleed like I did you. That was more of a sexual release then actual pounding them into the motel bedroom." The more he spoke, the more she wanted OUT. But, she needed her mother's necklace, it was calling to her. But the steak was almost about to be a projectile. Michael lunged, Roslind ducked into the dining room.

"YOU LEFT ME THERE TO DIE YOU DICK BASTARD!" Roslind screamed at him, Michael laughed shaking his head.

"You think that Roslind, after fucking those broads I was going to take you to the hospital. Get you medical care, and when you healed up, I'll repeat." He replied. He didn't give a shit at all. She could tell, deep in his eyes, he didn't care if she had died out in the forest.

"Your mother never loved you Rosie, I did. I wanted nothing but the best for you. Your mother was the one who always tried to get rid of you…I stayed and helped raise you." His smile was cold, and his eyes stripped her naked.

_Lies…_

_All lies…_

"_No…mom loved me, not you. You always hit her, hit me…tried to RAPE me…!"_ Her mind screamed, red flags popping up everywhere. She took one step back, tripped over a discarded beer bottle; feeling a strike of pain shooting through her hip. Yelping, he tried again to lunge for her. She ducked under his arms, and shielded herself on the other side of the table.

"I thought you were at work…" She kept trying to buy herself time, try to distract him so she could get around him somehow…

"I lost my job, too many D.U.I's. So, no more money, no more electricity, so because of this I'm selling the whore's house; travel the world. Doesn't that sound fun? Isn't that what you always wanted to do?" He asked standing straight, the side of her lips raised in a side smile, forced and fake. Taking a small step at a time, she edged her way to the base of the stairs.

"No, I don't have a reason to leave. I want to stay here." She made herself seem small, innocent, and naïve. He cocked a brow, tilting his head he shrugged off the small shock. He was going to her, one step at a time.

"Why is that Roslind?" He asked, with actual curiosity. She couldn't figure out a good enough lie, a good enough reason.

"Because…" Her voice, so small she smaller.

"Because what Ros-"His eyes stopped on her hand, jaw dropping in shock. His mind taking a minute to register the beautiful ring.

"Where the hell did you get that?" Michael already ignoring Roslind; drooling all over himself, taking two large steps at a time, Roslind bumped into the railing.

"That blood diamond itself is worth sixteen grand easy. Maybe more…why don't you let me see it?" He reached out, his rough hands touching hers. Out of fear, she snatched her hand out of his, disapproval etched deep into his face.

"Bad move girl…" He was livid. Roslind felt her anger take over, her eyes lit up, heart running as a small bead of sweat trickled down the back of her neck.

"IT'S MINE!" He shouted, attempting to jump on her, she made the sudden move of bolting up the stairs. She heard the smack of ribs against the railing. The stiches on her stomach started to burn as they pulled.

"FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!" She screamed, taking a sudden left slamming her shoulder into her old door. Almost falling through, she turned around slamming the door shut placing a chair underneath the door handle.

"_God damn it…it won't hold for long, but I have to get mom's good luck charm…it had to be somewhere…"_ She thought, rummaging through her trashed room. She stopped only for a second, as silence dragged on for more than a minute. She could hear her blood in her ears, she didn't even hear him walking up the stairs.

"_Did he pass out..?" _She thought tossing the pillow of her bed.

_**BOOM**_

Roslind ducked, screaming covering her head, splinters slapping against her bare shoulders. The shotgun blast blew a decent sized hole through her door. Screaming she fell back as Michael kicked the door down, aiming the double barrel shotgun at _**HER**_ at her face…

"So, this is how it's going to end huh? Me avenging the whore." He spat in her face, she flinched. Skin turning ash as she stared up the barrel; he took a step up, she crawled back against the wall, the stitches in her side started to pull again, a few popping lose. Gasping in pain she rasped her side, eyes wide she stared up at Michael, tears slipped down her cheeks, her bright gray eyes turning stormy.

"I forgot how beautiful you cry…or a murderer." Spitting, he stared at her hand again, staring at the ring.

"Who gave you that ring whore?" He pumped the shotgun; she watched the two shells pop free. Pressing her hand harder against the stitches, she felt her body trembling in horror.

"My fiancé." She replied honestly. He laughed in her face.

"So, you became a gold digger and found an old fucker who gave you sympathy huh?" Bringing the butt of the shotgun up she turned her head to the side.

"SAVE ME SLENDERMAN!" She screamed as loud as she could, projecting her voice out. Praying, that he would be able to hear her from her room.

Slenderman's POV

He knew something was wrong the second she stepped into that home. Michael was in there, he just couldn't tell where. When he heard her pained scream for help, he willed himself to her. And this time, he let his wrath go, he let all pent up anger and frustration he had toward Michael go. Slender's heart started to beat a little fast with adrenalin. All he had to see was the butt of the shotgun rise, he let out a low growl; tentacles wrapped around the shotgun snapping it from his hands.

"What the fuck?" Michael shouted, the growl made him do a total 360. Michael shivered, nose bleeding, eyes widening at the tall man in front of him. Slender drooled, eating up the very panic he radiated with.

"You dare touch my bride?" Slender snarled. Michael's jaw dropped staring up at him, looking back and forth between Roslind and Slender. He had to force himself to speak, through the intense pain in his head, to the shock.

"She…She's you…your?" He couldn't finish, and Slender smiled. Roslind looked up to her knight, standing tall, intimidating…sexy. She watched the tentacle wrap around Michaels throat, lifting him in the air to face Slender who tilted his head to the side, forked tongue reached out licking the side of Michael's neck.

"This is strange…you have a fear of death, a fear of me. But you never once feared for her life? You hate her that much? You're such a low life demon…" He licked Michael again, the look of complete ecstasy crossed Slender's face. Suddenly he started cackling like a witch on crack. A glimmer underneath the bed caught Roslind's eye, she reached under grasping her mother's necklace, standing. The pain throbbed deep in her stomach, but she limped to the doorway. Slender furrowed his brows and dropped Michael like a sack of rocks.

"Why did you take a whore in?" Michael babbled, The Slenderman chuckled.

"I fell in love with a woman. Not a whore." He snapped back, though he shrunk back down to 6'7 he still intimidated the hell of out Michael.

"Why didn't you kill me?" He whispered, Slender turned around letting out a hiss.

"She wanted me to have mercy on you! If It was up to me you would've been devoured! Even to me your too low on the food chain even for me, you're a filty beast. And people called me the monster." Slender's voice faded his face expression extreme frustration.

Michael grasped the shotgun, dragging it across the hardwood. Roslind turned around standing in front of Slender, determination struck across her face. She wrapped her arms around him, standing in front of the shotgun. Slender's face was exposed, transforming into his full demonic form.

"Get out of the fucking way Roslind. I'm going to kill this fucker!" He screamed, her eyes narrowed as she held onto Slender tighter.

"No. He's my lover, my best friend and has been for years. He's my husband and I'll protect him with my life. Even if you do shoot…you'll be dead before you could pull the trigger." She snapped. Slender's tentacles wrapped around Roslind protectively, both staring Michael down.

"Make a move, I dare you." Slender growled, in a second the trigger was pulled. Her ears rang, and felt the thump, but there was no pain. She had closed her eyes on impact; when she opened them Slender was standing in front of her, and she was grasping the necklace. He had taken the full force.

"Bad move...Daemon…" Slender looked over his shoulder to her.

"What do you wish for me to do with him my sweet?" He asked. Roslind stared, her eyes darkening.

"I was going to give him mercy…but give him death." She replied.

"With pleasure, my sweet." A sudden black mass of tentacles rushed from his back, engulfing Michael in nothing, she watched. There was no screams, just the satisfying sounds of crunching bones, and the sight of pooling blood around Slender's feet. She felt a large weight off her shoulders, and let herself smirk. She was starting to like killing…even if it was for the good. Though she felt sick…it felt good. That's when she realized, there was darker blood dripping from Slender's side. Her heart started to pick up.

"Slender are you alright?" She asked. Looking up from his kill, even with blood staining his beautiful pale face, she still found him attractive. He gave a weak unconvincing smile.

"I just got nicked, let's go home so I can patch myself up dear." He strained to talk; she pursed her lips together, but nodded taking his hand. What he failed to tell Roslind, was the diamond necklace her mother left her shot out a small shield that protected the both of them.

"_Some luck charm huh?" _Slender laughed at himself.

"_Mary-Anne…you have more tricks up your sleeve then you let on. Play your cards right, and you'll get the whole pot…god this shit hurts…_" He thought, groaning out loud.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Memories

Stirring the bubbling soup with a ladle, Slender let his mind drift back to Michael and how sick his heart had made him. He was hardily able to believe he swallowed his heart. So many devistating things he had done to other women, including Mary-Anne and Roslind. It made the darkness inside of him cringe; demons normally don't give a shit about women…but his shockingly did. Just the cruel shit that Michael had done to Roslind…all the attempted rapes, beatings; the constant rape of Mary-Anne, it was ridiculous.

He added the small cut up celery to the soup, Roslind lying out on the couch moaning in pain. It's been almost a full four weeks since he slaughtered Michael, though fully healed it left a very small scar. She moaned again, even from here he could hear the gurgling of her stomach. She had been running to the bathroom off and on all day. It started to worry him that maybe she might've gotten food poisoning, or Jane had attacked without warning. He had been relaxing till that thought popped in his brain.

"_Why should it matter Slendy? All you need is me…"_ The demon whispered, wrapping its dirty claws around his heart. Ignoring the attempt of attention, he looked up from the pot of boiling soup eyes looking out of the window. Fall had slowly turned to winter; snowflakes started to plummet. It was still too warm for the snow to stick.

"_I hope Roslind will be okay…"_ He whispered to himself.

Roslind shot up, darting to the bathroom. Slender hated having such good hearing, he could hear the deep pain she was in, vomiting up nothing but acid. He knew it had to hurt, but there was nothing he could do. The necklace protected her, putting some sort of magical barrier around her. He could still touch her, kiss her, love her…but he couldn't use his powers, even to help her. When the toilet flushed, and the door opened, he watched her step out and take a seat at the kitchen table. Her face held distress, and her eyes screamed how much pain she was in. Slender felt more worry then before.

"Roslind what happened?" He asked, eyeing her than her mother's necklace. She started to shake; laying her head on the table, he softly touched her shoulder gently rubbing.

"I just think I have a stomach virus…nothing too serious." She replied, yawning. For the last four days, she's been vomiting, having fatigued and constant dehydration. When she looked back up at him, his heart sank; she looked like a ghost…almost worse than when he originally found her five months ago. He had to stop himself from collapsing just at the sight of her.

"My dear, when was the last time you ate?" He asked, placing his hand on her head, playing with her soft hair; shaking her head slowly, giving a light shrug.

"I don't know, why?" Asking, she closed her eyes, too tired to reply any further. He couldn't reply, he turned reaching up to grab a bowel. He poured two full ladles into the bowel, dropping two ice cubes in the steaming broth. As she placed the bowel down, she took his hand into hers softly. She held it for a moment longer, her eyes blood shot from crying, her nose red. He squeezed her hand back, kneeling down to her size. Through the pain in her eyes, she still held strong. He felt it in her hand, and her aura.

"You're amazing Slender, there's no lie in that…you're treating me so well, I'm not used to it…but I am thankful for what you've done for me." It almost sounded like she was leaving…and if she's thinking about it…

"_No…"_ His mind whispered.

"Roslind, don't go. Please? You mean so much to me, I can't let you go." Her eye widened at his statement, but she stayed silent.

"I need you in my life, that's why I asked you to marry me. Was it too soon? God I'm an idiot. I should've waited a little longer. I'm so sorry Rose; I didn't mean to push things on you like that. Please understand-" Roslind let go of Slender's hand rising her own.

"Hey, hey now…calm down Slender…I'm not going anywhere…and no. It's not too fast. I promise. It's just a stomach virus. I promise." She reassured him, holding his hand tighter. He gave it a light thought, pulling himself away from her, Roslind tilted her head. His long arms wrapped around her thick frame lifting her with ease. She gave no hesitance, feeling too tired, too sick to argue. She nestled against him, whimpering at the pain in her stomach.

"If you have a stomach virus, I refuse to let you sit up any longer. I'm going to take you to bed, tuck you in and feed you. I refuse to let you move out of that bed…" Using his hip he opened his bedroom door, before laying her down on the bed, he moved the sheets. Placing her on the cool bed, her eyes looked at him, begging him not to leave.

"I promise I won't be long. I'll be back with your soup okay?" He said motioning to the door. He wanted to refuse, wanted him to stay with her, not move a muscle…to stay with her forever and never leave. But, she gave up and nodded lightly.

Slender covered her up with the silk blanket, leaned down and kissed her lips softly. He stood straight, walking out of the room. She watched with aching eyes. Placing her hand to her stomach, it had gotten very tender, very sore. She felt this way for almost a week now. Moaning out in sudden pain; her stomach cramped.

"_Son of a bitch, just fucking stop! Please!" _ She begged; on queue Slender was at her side with a trashcan. He placed the soup on the bedside table, pulling her long locks back from her face.

"Oh god…" She moaned out in pain, she leaned over and let everything out. He held her hair from her face, while her other hand grasped his knee in tight fists. Her knuckles turning white; after five minutes of consecutive vomiting she started to breathe heavily.

"Feel better now?" He asked, reaching over he grasped a napkin that lay on the table, and dabbed her face. She nodded slowly, her face pale, eyes watering over. He gently lifted her back up, laying her back down. He softly caressed her stomach, humming gentle thyme.

"_I've heard that somewhere before…it's so…sad."_ Her thoughts were jumbled; a mess and her mind a fog. It was just a memory. He leaned forward grasping the bowel of cooled soup.

"You're going to have to try and eat a little bit." He whispered gently, his voice was calming and soothing. Making her aches and pains seem to ebb away. He grasped the spoon, placing it to her lips. She took the spoon full, his cheeks lifted in a mock smile. After two or three more spoons full, she turned her head to the side. Slender furrowed his brow and sighed.

"Okay, at least you ate a little bit." He lifted a glass of fresh spring water to her lips.

"This is right out of the spring in the back. It will help you heal. I promise." She took small sips, enjoying the coolness of the water on her dry lips, and on her sore throat. He pulled the glass away when she turned away. He placed the back of his hand against her forehead. She was running a fever, but she wasn't on the point of worrisome. Moving her violet hair from her face, he caressed her cheek.

"I…I love you" He said, she looked at him. Her eyes were tender, and caring; Slender tilted his head to the side.

"_Beneath that calm exterior, is a beautiful woman, writhing in pain."_ Slender thought, he wanted to take her pain, feel it himself. But, the cursed necklace her mother had given her wouldn't let her. It was of angelic decent, and he was demonic.

"I love you too, Mr. Slenderman." She giggled lightly; she took his hand placing it to her lips and gently kissed his cool skin.

"Would you sing to me, like you did at night when I was a child?" She asked, his eyes lit up at her request.

"Do you remember what I used to sing to you?" He asked, holing her hand. She nodded slowly, he chuckled.

"It was a story I believe." She replied, he nodded.

"Do you remember what the story was about?" He asked. She shook her head no, chuckling he cleared his throat.

"Let me remind you, my dear Rose." He cleared his throat silently.

"I hear you calling my name, listen, my child and follow me. Listen to my call, and I'll set you free. I am the voice in the wind and pouring rain, I am the voice that's always calling you. I am the voice that will bring you peace. I am the voice of the past that will always be, a bloodied soul that will stay. Bring me your peace, and my wounds they will heal. Hush child, the darkness will rise and carry you down into sleep. I am the vile son, which will be shaped. I will follow the voices beneath, my spirit will always hate her, the person who had married the flower, I am the proof of her loyalty." Roslind looked at him as the song came to an end; she had blinked a few times.

"You sang that to me, every night…when mom and Michael fought…" Her eyes lowered. Shivering at the memories; he placed the cool glass to her lips again, she took a gulp or two.

"You sang that in the woods when I was little too, didn't you?" He nodded, her eyes seemed sincere. Her words didn't come rushed, or fake. She seemed like she really cared.

"This forest…is my home, ever since…ever since…" He thought about it, and then shook his head.

"_Don't you DARE tell her. Don't you DARE open your fucking mouth Slender. This is something much deeper than Jane. She has no right-"_

"Sometimes my memories ease my pain, and sometimes they just push my pain forward. All my memories seemed to keep her near. All the silent whispers, all the tears that I've shed on one single woman; lately I had promised I would try to find my way back to the light and find her. She, never gave me a sign that she was okay, so…you can say I never went back 'home'. If that's what you wish to call it, all that memories I had, had kept her near me. She was the one woman who had brought me to my knees, and killed my heart." She listened intensely, watching his movements. He held still, the grip on her hand went limp, single streaks of black tears slipped down his face. He turned to face her, she saw his chin tremble, the deep scars that laid on his emotions surface for the first time since the night he went out hunting. He was open, and he was raw…raw with pain, torment, and endless emotional torture to himself. He was, after all a demon…who could shockingly control his own inner demons.

"YOU are the reason I am alive…and not a complete beast…" He brought her hand up to his face, rubbing his cheek against her soft skin, a sob escaped his lips.

"I'll love you till the end of time…"

"_Since I am immortal…I will outlive you…"_ He thought.

Roslind took in a deep breath of air, closing her eyes.

"If I ever die Slender, I will love you even then…because without you…my soul will never rest." She murmured; body becoming fatigued. He lifted his face to hers.

"I will find a way to die, so I can die with you my love. I will NEVER ever live without you…when you die; I'll do everything in my power...to find a way to die. Living without you by my side…would be torment…my sweet love…" Gently laying his head on her stomach, something was off, he listened more intensely concentrating. Hearing nothing but the constant growls, and tensing muscles from the constant vomiting; sighing he sat up, throwing his jacket, dress shirt and tie off. Tossing his trousers to the side; Roslind looked up at him, the sudden need washed over her, but so did the sudden pang to her stomach.

"Slender…" She leaned over, vomiting up any of the soup she had on her stomach. He was already there, holding her hair back from her face. He truly was something else.

"You know…you're amazing." She spoke into the trashcan spitting up chunks of food.

"How so?" He asked, helping her sit back up.

"No other man would do this for their lover…" She took in a gulp of fresh air, lying back down. He chuckled grabbing the trash can he stepped into the bathroom. She gave a weak smile closing her eyes.

"First off, I'm not human. The smell of human vomit doesn't bother me. The fact of how SICK you are does. Speaking of which; if you don't get better in the next forty eight hours, I am taking you to the hospital." He said walking back into the bedroom. She opened her eyes, shaking her head.

"No dice. I hate hospitals. And besides; what about you?" She asked. He chuckled, standing at the foot of the bed.

"I dress like a human; I can disguise myself as one just as easy." He replied, she opened her arms to him.

"Come lay with me Slendy, I'm tired…I want to sleep." She gave a small pouty face, his cheeks moved in a smiling motion. Climbing into bed with her, he lifted the covers slipping underneath them. Roslind turned on her side, laying her head on his chest. She curled against him; her breath was hot against his bare skin. Even sick, having her next to him, was a bigger comfort than any storm, any song that could play…he softly rubbed her arm with is hand. He felt her shiver, then relax.

"Good night, my dark prince." She whispered, yawning.

"Good night, my butterfly…" He whispered back.

He started to softly hum the gentle rhyme he used to sing to her, when she needed him the most.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Devils Smile with an Angels Face

With a sigh Jane watched the couple, eyes switching back and forth; from Slenderman to Roslind. She had to agree with Jeff, she did look like her mother, minus the green eyes.

"I wonder how long it's been since she's been to the grave she put her mother in." She thought, happily swinging her feet. Jet black hair pulled back away from her face, gray eyes scanned the room. They were…perfect together.

"Kind of how I wanted it to be; but I wasn't the one who was supposed to make your heart beat Slendy…I knew after the moment I ran back into Jeff, I wasn't the one for you." Closing her eyes, she couldn't believe how young the girl was. Twenty tops.

One night of watching her, she had almost gotten caught. When Slender was out hunting, she was watching the girl, just to see if she really was who Jane thought she was. And of course, not to her surprise, she is of nephilem decent.

"I used to want what she has…till I became a proxy…I remember when you tried to mark me Adrian. Do you wish I was yours still? When you touch her, do you wish it was my skin? When you're mating with her, do you think about me?" Her thoughts were running wild till a soft whisper called to her. Called her to come back home. The deep scar on her shoulder started to burn.

"You're done, come home." It was a command she couldn't refuse. Cringing she watched the couple for a few more minutes.

"I wish Jeff wanted me as much as he wants you Roslind…" Whispering to the still air in front of her, she jumped from the high branch with ease and little noise. She in a way didn't prefer killing as much as Jeff, though she did enjoy watching and helping. She had gotten her name 'Jane the Killer.' For being his proxy, and apprentice; she closed her eyes, in a moment she was pumping her arms and silently sprinting from the cabin where she spent seven months of her life. She dodged trees that stood in her way, she loved Jeff…loved him so much. But since Roslind was born, he had lost almost complete interest in her. And when they did have sex, it was dull. All he ever wanted was more and more information. On Slender or on Roslind, what she was doing, who was she was with and what happened when left alone with Michael.

"I was never his lover; I just have to get over myself." She snapped at herself. Her heart started to ache, but how was this possible when she, Jane the Killer no longer had a heart? But, what if she was still with Slenderman, and if Jeff finally got Roslind, would he roles be switched? Slowing her pace, their home loomed in the distance, the full moons rays hitting it just right, caused even the smallest of shivers to cascade through her body.

Though the skinny jeans and tube top gave her easy movement, it gave little to no warmth. She watched their home…the light in the kitchen went off. It seemed like a run-down shack on the outside, but on the inside it was beautifully furnished and very comforting. She took in a deep breath and pushed the door open. Someone grasped her wrists and shoved her hard against the door; she almost reacted out of self-defense before realizing it was only Jeff.

He tossed her arms above her head, as his lips ravaged hers. Within a moment's notice, Jane's body was engulfed in sudden pleasure, her body exploded with delight when his lips had touched hers. What caught her off guard was when her mind wondered, if he had felt the same way that she had. Her heart running a mile a minute, her body relaxing as his pressed against hers; his bare toned chest touched hers, pressing her breasts firmly against his skin. He smelt like fresh blood, which pushed her pleasure further; making her moan in ecstasy. His lips touched the nape of her neck, her eyes rolled back as she let out another moan. Teeth scraping against skin, she pushed her hips up, feeling his hard dick against her inner thigh.

"I haven't shown it much Jane, but I love everything you've done for me. I've been a total dick and not shown any of it…but…" He leaned forward biting her shoulder, hard. He heard her gasp, letting out another moan, he let go of her wrists so he could rip her tube top, exposing her beautiful large breasts. His hands captured them, they spilled from the palms of his hands, and he looked up at her, smiling.

"I want a daughter Jane…" He groaned, moving his hips slowly. Jane nearly collapsed at the pleasure; when he kissed up her neck, to her jaw and then capturing her lips. His hands played with her 44DD breasts, as he pulled gently at her bottom lip.

"Let me cum inside you Jane, I need to have a baby…" Jane was astonished, after being with him for six long years, had never heard him beg. What she lacked to tell him, was that she could never have a child, but if it had gave him hope, and her the sex she desired, she gave in and nodded to him. She loved him too much to tell him that she couldn't bare him a daughter.

However, when Jeff stepped back he crossed his arms and a grim expression crossed his pursed lips. He gave it a thought, getting to his knees he unzipped her jeans, and looked up at her.

"First, you must report in." He snapped. She gave a light sigh.

"Roslind is extremely ill." She replied, Jeff thankful for the low light…for Jane would've seen the worried look on his face. He stalled only for a second before pulling her underwear to the side.

"What else?" He licked the outer lips gently, and with a moan she replied.

"She's engaged to him." Her moans were making him harder, and making it harder to control his deep sexual hunger. He slipped two fingers deep inside her, as he twirled his tongue around her clit. She was almost falling to the floor at the extreme pleasure he was giving her. It was…rare. He was so obsessed with Roslind, he had almost forgotten she was there, not just as his proxy, but for his pleasure too.

"Anything else my beautiful proxy?" Jane's face turned a deeper shade of red as she felt her orgasm work in her belly.

"Sh-She…she's…ah!" Jane screamed, arching her back as her legs trembled, her pussy dripping.

"She's what Jane?" He tried to force it out of her, but it seems, he did too good of a job, and made her breathless.

"She's going to turn his black roses red…" Finally he got it out of her, Jeff couldn't contain his smile.

"Good, that means his only weakness would be his heart. He would be easy to kill then. Very good observation, now…for your reward…" He picked Jane up with ease, slamming her small body down on the couch.

"I will make your body mine…" Growling he unzipped his jeans, pulling out his hardened dick stroking it for her. She smiled spreading her legs for him. He didn't waste another moment, yet he shoved himself deep inside her, and instantly, felt displeasured. He had to close his eyes, and try to picture…her…his very first, true love…Alorya.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Fade

Waking up first, Roslind curled against Slender with a soft purr, smiling she rubbed her cheek against his bare chest. She looked down, running her fingers over his abs. Yawning, she sat up and started to stretch. Her neck, back and shoulders gave a loud pop. Shuddering, she crawled over Slender and her feet landed on the hardwood floor. Before walking passed the full bodied mirror she stopped, looked herself over, she seemed to have lost weight…but…her face seemed fuller, her breasts larger and her stomach almost swollen. She shook her head.

"_I always bloat up around my period."_ She thought to herself. But still, there was something nagging at her, and it was annoying. With a sigh, she walked to the bathroom. She turned on the shower, letting out another yawn. She felt better, but still tired, and a lot more refreshed. She flopped down on the toilet, half expecting her panties to be soiled by her period…but what scared her was it being clean.

"_What the hell? I'm over a week late now…"_ Her heart started to beat out of proportion. An anxiety attack started, but with careful deep breaths she attempted to calm herself. If need be, she would go out into Riverbend, buy a pregnancy test. Leaning forward she placed her head into the palms of her hands, taking in a shaky breath and letting it out slow. Taking another minute or two, she stood stripping her sleeping material off. Reaching inside the shower, she turned it on and only had to wait for a minute or two before it warmed up. Stepping in, she smiled sighing in relaxation. She pressed her body against the shower wall, aching from the last three days of constant vomiting. Her body was just still adjusting from the virus, she couldn't be pregnant…there was no way…

"_Unless…"_

Slenderman's POV

Rolling over, Slenders hand landing on the empty spot where Roslind should've been sleeping; shooting up in the bed, his mind caught up with him when he heard the shower. He gave a light sigh, shaking his head, lying back down on the bed for a moment or two longer before tossing the covers off of himself.

"_Damn…for once I don't want to get up…_" He thought.

Finally swinging his feet off the bed, he sat up stretching his tired muscles. Ignoring the full bodied mirror he walked to the master bathroom. He stopped for a moment, and admired his beautiful soon to be wife, he actually tilted his head to the side and noticed, that she had put on a little bit of weight. It could also just be her time of the month. Smiling he opened the shower door, she turned around and smiled.

"Hey sleepy head." She giggled, standing on her tip toes wrapping her arms around his neck, and gently placed a soft kiss to his awaiting lips. His arms wrapped round her body, his fingers softly caressed her back. He pulled her against him, kissing her deeper. She pressed against his body, as he broke the kiss just to look down at her, his hand touched her cheek and softly caressed her satin skin. Suddenly, without warning, he licked her neck, slowly moving up to her ear, nibbling on her ear lobe. He groaned deeply, pressing a hand against her pelvis. She was already ready for him, she knew she was, and he knew it too.

Looking deep in Roslind's eyes, he ran his hands over her hips, and back to her moist lips.

"Do you trust me?" He whispered, she only looked up at him and gave a small "Yes."

A soft tug and a gentle squeeze around her waist as she was lifted three to four inches off the ground. She felt herself be turned and faced the shower wall, his tentacles held her in place, as two more spread her legs. Trembling, she whimpered; she was nervous, even a little scared, but allowed herself to relax. His hands caressed her body, running his fingers over her rump, massaging her skin. He looked down at her, using his hand he guided his hardened penis to her entrance. Her moans were of surprise and pleasure. His cheeks moved in a smirk. He gave one solid thrust as his penis spread her vaginal walls.

He held her hips, as he started to thrust. He watched as her nails started to dig into the tile. He let out a groan as he started to pump his hips more. He leaned forward and started to kiss her shoulder. He let his primal instinct's take over, the skin that covered his mouth started to rip exposing sharp layers of teeth. She was the first women to ever make him let his demon take control. And she seemed to love it.

Giving more power behind his thrusts, he ran his sharp teeth over her skin; even under the hot water she still had goose bumps. He felt her tighten around his thick dick, and he loved the feeling of her extreme tightness…even if it was suffocating. Leaning forward he started to pound into her cervix, growling deep in her ear.

"Oh god, Slender…yes!" She moaned out, he had lost control, he no longer felt how fast, or how hard he was pounding. All his sexual frustrations, pent up for the past three weeks, he needed this, needed to show her every side of him. Even the ones he would never want to show the strongest of hearts.

"God you're so tight." He groaned out, his own nails digging deep into her hip bones, blood surfaced from his nails. The smell of her blood, kick started his unstable blood frenzy.

"HARDER! FUCK ME HARDER!" She screamed her head tossed back; Slender licked his lips as he shot another tentacle wrapping around her throat. He tightened it just enough so when she moaned, he felt her vocal chords. In a single motion he lifted her up her back against his chest.

"That's it Slender, fuck me just like that!" Her eyes rolled back, she kept moaning with a big smile on her face. Just the look on her face, made his balls tighten; he wanted to take control, and he did.

"That's right. Scream for the whole world to hear how you're being fucked by the Slenderman. Oh yes…that's it…" He sending his head down, biting the same spot he had bit before. The blood filled his mouth. It was sweet, tangy and addicting.

"I'M CUMMING!" She screamed, her body convulsed; reaching down to her pussy he started to massage her clit. He heard her screams start to get louder; before he knew it his hand was drenched. He couldn't help but smile, she had ejaculated all over his hand, his laugh deep, sexy and beautiful.

"I'm far from being done with you…" Retracting his tentacles, grasping her; placing her down on the sink, he got down to his knees sending his forked tongue running over her clit. Her body started to convulse again; sliding his tongue up and back down her pussy, he used his fingers to gently probe her. Tossing her head back, moaning louder and louder as he went faster and faster with his fingers.

"Do it, I want you to cum again…" His tongue flew over her clit, pressing with more force. Her stomach started to heave, her insides started to turn to mush; arching her back, Slender moved his face from the firing zone, and watched her cum drip over the sink and onto the tile floor. Cum drenched her legs, and he smiled.

"Oh god…" She breathed out, laying her head back against the glass.

He grasped her waist, her eyes stared up at him with a burning passion that had not been quenched. She watched his cheekbones rise as he slid back deep within her. Her eyes rolled back, closing them tightly. Howling with pleasure, she wrapped her legs around his waist. Slender's own eyes closed partially as he lifted her up, slamming deep inside her. His hand reached up, grasping her throat, giving a slight squeeze, his other hand placed right above her ass, lifting her body up. She started to scream, and scream loud.

"Slenderman!' Her pussy tightened again right around him. The sound of her voice, the undying pleasure that marked her face, made his balls tense up…and he couldn't hold it anymore.

"I'm going to cum again…" He groaned. Letting her throat go he pulled her to him, her eyes opened wide at the sudden rope after rope of hot sperm shooting deep inside her. Letting out a sharp breath, her legs trembled; even after her pussy had sucked him dry, and he unloaded every drop, he still didn't go flacid. He was standing at attention and waited for her.

"I want more…" He groaned in her ear. Holding her close to his body, Slender lifted her up and carried her with ease to the bedroom, and softly laid her on the bed. He only pulled out to allow her to get on her hands and knees. Positioning himself behind her, he slid himself back inside her. Roslind let out a shocked gasp as her nails went deep into the bed.

With ease he started to thrust; this time however he was slow, with little power behind them. The head of his dick rubbed right against her G-spot. He knew he was hitting it by her reactions to each thrust.

"Please, cum all over me…" He growled.

"Slender…" Whimpering she arched her back, sitting straight up. Slenders hands ran over her form, down her breasts over her stomach and down her legs, still thrusting. Slow, hard, and deep within her as she orgasmed. He leaned forward lips pressing against her ear.

"Would you like to try something new?" He voice, deep exotic, velvet to her ear. All she could do, was succumb and nod. She whimpered as he pulled out; laughing he laid on his back, and she gave a small tilt to her head, unable to contain her alluring gaze, she admired his beautiful form and each crevice, muscle and scar on his body. Her cheeks seemed to turn two shades darker when she realized what he had wanted to try.

"Just try it, and if you don't like it I won't suggest it again." He said, following with a soft laugh. With a light nod, she climbed on top of him. Using her hand, she guided him back inside her. His face contorted in pleasure; she was a lot tighter than before, and he already had to hold himself back from letting himself go inside her again. He watched her get into a squatting position, moving her hips up and down. He watched her reach over and massaged her clit.

Her eyes closed her moans louder. Rubbing her clit while riding him gave this an all new feel…different pleasure, it was amazing. Her breathing became hard and rapid, she felt him go deeper and deeper than before. Her body started to flush, her skin tightened as sweat trickled down her spine. Leaning forward she placed her hands on his chest. His hands came up, resting on her hips.

Slender pushed his legs up, and started thrusting up, Roslind leaned forward hands to the sides of his head, and her hair covered her face. His thrusts were powerful and had a certain rhythm. Before long, her walls clamped down around him, sending him into a sex driven frenzy.

"Oh my god Slender…" She cooed. Spreading his legs, letting her lay in between them he lifted her up just slightly, and started slamming his full length inside her, the head of his penis piercing her cervix.

"I…I'm going to cum again…" He whispered in her ear. His hips slamming hard against hers; she leaned forward placing a kiss to his lips. Her hands captured his, interlocking fingers and squeezing.

"Cum inside me…please Slender…I…I want a baby…" She whispered against his lips, instantly his fingers tightened around hers. She felt his lips part, a light grunt and a sigh escaped, she felt the warmth spread deep inside her. Realizing what this could mean…

Slowly, his hips stopped thrusting and came to a slow stop. Both breathing hard, faces red and hair sweat drenched. He let out a soft chuckle and ran a finger down her cheek.

"How about we actually go take a shower for once?" He chuckled and she replied with laughter and a nod.

"Well, we left the shower on." She laughed. Lifting herself from him, she crawled over him and onto the floor. He stood and followed her into the steaming bathroom; following her into the shower, he closed the door behind them; wrapping his arms around her he pulled her close to his body, laying her head on his chest, she relaxed the warm water flowing over their bodies. His hand gently stroked her hair, the smell of strawberries filled the shower, as he smiled more. He leaned over, pulling her hair to the side he whispered in her ear;

"I love you…so much."

He ran his hand down her shoulder, down her arm caressing her softly. Her muscles tensed up, he tilted his head.

"What's wrong?" He asked, touching her chin. He lifted her face to make her have eye contact.

"I…I need to get something in town today…" She replied, he tilted his head again and cocked a brow.

"Do you want me to go with you?" He asked. She shook her head no, taking in a deep breath and letting it out slowly.

"No…It's okay. I can go into town and grab it. I promise…it will be okay." She replied standing on her tip toes and kissed his lips softly. He returned the kiss; she laid her head down on his chest, and listened to the beat of his heart.

She walked through the convince store, her heart pounding away in fear. She looked through each of the isles…she couldn't figure out how or why this would happen.

"_You've had unprotected sex each time. Is it a surprise to you, that you really might be pregnant?"_ Her inner self commented. She didn't hesitate to agree with it. It was HER mistake in not having protection, and to make matters worse…look at who she's been having sex with.

"_Doesn't help much…that…if you look at it from perspective, I might be having the Slenderman's child…how would that react to MY body? How would HE react to me being pregnant?"_ She thought, fiddling with the pregnancy test in hand. She chewed her bottom lip, closing her eyes. Her heart hammering away in her ribcage, this was BIG…bigger then big. This was HUGE.

"_What would he do…?"_ She continued thinking. Tears burnt deep behind her eyes. Her chest started to hurt, a anxiety attack picking up.

"Miss?" The older man called from the front. She jumped slightly, almost putting the pregnancy test back. Her mind froze; when he realized he had startled her, he offered her a kind smile.

"It's alright miss, everyone goes through this in their life." He kept smiling.

"I'm sure everything will turn out fine." He tried again. Roslind, looking at the test in her hand…pondering.

"_What would he do…?"_ She thought again. Closing her eyes, taking in a deep breath she headed to the counter placing it down. She kept her hand on the box for a moment longer then she should have, the owner placed his own hand on top of her own.

"Whatever it comes out to be, I'm sure your mother would be proud." He spoke softly. Roslind nodded taking her hand off the package, and waited to be rung up.

Roslind walked into the door of the cabin, ignoring Slender she rushed to the bathroom, sitting down on the toilet; after drinking four glasses of water, this should've been enough to get an accurate result. Uncapping the top, she hovered and peed right on the mark. Pulling it back, she finished, flushed and sat it on the bathroom sink. Her heart going a million miles a minute, she needed to get out; she needed to sketch or paint…or…SOMETHING!

Opening the bathroom door, she grasped her sketching materials, and her sketch book. Slender once again tried to speak with her, but in her haste to get outside she completely bypassed him. He couldn't help but wonder what was wrong with her.

In a moment's notice, she was outside, sitting on the bench and sketching away. Her pencil was going a million miles an hour, only looking up from the pad to look at the roses. Then back down. She had to take a double look at some of the roses, the tips of the petals had started to turn an off red, almost crimson or a very dark burgundy. Shaking her head she started to hum a soft melody. Still the thought of pregnancy frightened her beyond belief.

"What if I am pregnant?" She thought out loud. Bringing up the pencil to her lips, she started to chomp on the wood. It was a bad nervous habit.

"Then you know what that would mean? I'd stay by your side and raise our child together." Slender had replied. Her eyes widened in fright. Her heart nearly burst out of her chest.

"How…?" Almost slapping herself, she forgot that the pregnancy test was laying out on the counter. Laughing nervously her face blushed.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" He asked, handing the test to her. She didn't dare look down, but took it with nervous hands. Slender shook his head slowly.

"I didn't look…it's none of my business." He stopped, scratched his chin.

"Well technically it is my business if you are…" He chuckled at his own mistake.

"The reason why I didn't tell you, was because I didn't know how you would react…my period's always been messed up. But, I wasn't sure. Also, due to me being sick…." Her voice faded, picking up the sketch book, adding a small bit of color to the petals.

Slender stepped up to her, and touched the sketch with careful hands. She tilted her head and leaned down her hand running over the paper, drawing vigorously. As she finished, she erased the lines, and looked up it was Slender, holding a small rose in his hand. He was taken aback at how beautiful, how detailed her drawing was. Sitting down next to her he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It's beautiful…" He said, she looked down at the pregnancy test, and her heart faultered. Her skin started to go pale.

"I promise, we'll get through this, one day at a time. I swear." He whispered, she took in a deep breath.

"_I can take one more…to be sure…"_ She thought, taking another look down at the one she previously bought at the convince store.

It was positive.

"_I have to go take the other one."_ She thought.

Hastily she stood, putting the sketch book down.

"I'll be right back; this one didn't come out clear." She lied.

"I'm going to take the other one." Her voice cracked, she stammered over her words. Slender nodded, looking down at his hands. He listened to her quick footsteps, disappearing into the cabin.

Slenders POV

"_For fucks sake I was so fucking stupid!"_ Mentally he screamed, he found himself shaking his head. He didn't want to admit it, but he, the Slenderman, was frightened; that he had gotten a HUMAN pregnant. What would happen? Would the baby reject her, and kill her? His eyes moved to the sketch she had drawn up in about ten minutes. It was nothing less but sheer perfection. The way the roses were so beautifully detailed…and the color. Faded red appearing in the tips of the petals, maybe he wasn't as helpless as he already thought. Perhaps…things just might go well.

Anxiously he rose to his feet, pacing back and forth, back and forth making himself overly nervous; he paused, only to peer at a small rose bud. It happened to be a late bloomer, midnight black in its overall appearance; one would fail to notice the tip of this beautiful budding blossom, without a trained eye. At the very tip faded within the midnight black lied a dash of caput mortum.

_**B-DUMP**_

Grasping his chest, eyes still staring upon the bud…

…His lips parted.

_**B-DUMP**_

This went on for a few more beats, then nothing. His face paled, his heart…was almost alive, almost…was the word. Standing for a few more seconds, his heart did not beat any longer.

"SLENDER!" Roslind cried from inside the cabin. He dropped his gaze from the blossoming rose, and bolted inside. He stood at the bathroom door, and she was on her knees grasping the pregnancy test. Tears poured over her porcelain skin, there was small hint of fear on her face.

"I…I'm pregnant…" A hoarse whisper, it took a moment or two for him to realize what she had just said. His own face turned ash white, spots flurried in his vision. Wobbling he reached to the door frame, becoming lightheaded; Roslind tried reaching for him, he slammed to the ground.

Slenderman was going to be a father.


End file.
